Past and Present Collide
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Yugi and the group put Yami to rest, leaving Seto feeling off. When Yugi is attacked for his Puzzle, saying they can bring him back to life. but for what reasons? Seto steps up to help save Yami from the mad man. Will they finally get to be together? (This is edited!Hope you like it! Rating may change.)
1. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this story! 

Note: Hello people! I'm sorry it's not a new story...but I'm stuck with writers block. This is my most popular story so I figured if I read it again and edit it, it could help with my writers flow. The other chapters are going to be edited and posted again as my work allows. I feel I made this story have more description and heart, and i fell in love with it again after reading and editing it so. please enjoy! Oh and i centered the memories to try and make it easier to follow. let me know if that works! I can always change it

 _ **Past meets the Present: Chapter one.**_

 _I watched the pharaoh as he walked past me. We made brief eye contact and I knew instantly what he was about to do. My mind seemed to go blank as time stood still for just a moment. "Pharaoh!" I ran after him, "you mustn't go! Not so soon after you used two sealing spells!" But by the time I reached him, he had already summoned Osiris. Atem looked back at me, and said softly, "my reign is over, it's your turn." He gave me a small, sad smile as Osiris took off_.

 _I didn't know what to do, my normally high functioning mind stopped for a second time thanks to him. "A…Atem!"_

Seto bolted awake, _what the hell was that?_ He ran his hand over his face and sighed, he looked at the clock, if he didn't hurry, he would be late to work, and Mokuba late for school. Seto stood slowly, he could faintly hear his brother yelling for him to hurry up. He glared a little, he couldn't believe that he was going to be late. Seto Kaiba is NEVER late. He got dressed and walked down stairs.

Mokuba sighed, "Late night? "

Seto looked at his brother and mumbled, "You could say that. Let's go."

After he made sure his brother got to school, he continued to work. These dreams got worse after he went with the geek squad to lay Yami to rest. Of course it all started with Mairk, Ishizu and the whole of past life, millennium item crap. His driver let him out, he glared at nothing, _past life bull shit. I was never the priest Seth._ He went straight to his office, briefly muttering to his secretary, "I'm not to be disturbed." Snapping his door shut before she could respond. Moving to his desk, he sat down heavily. As he booted up his computer, a different memory hit him, a recent, normal memory.

" _Yami, why are you doing this? I mean, no one wants you to…I suppose I could use the word, go." Seto gave him a hard stare._

 _Yami blinked a few times, "Kaiba, why do you care so much?" He gave Seto a strange look as he met his eyes. Seto thought for a moment, he did hide his feeling…completely. He knew that he is an arrogant ass. So of course Yami couldn't see his feelings for him. He watched as Yami gave him another odd look. Seto's expression changed, he really didn't have anything to lose since Yami was laying himself to rest. Grabbing the back of Yami's head and kissed him hard. Yami let a small gasp escape before he slowly slid his arms around Seto's neck and pressed his body against him. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's waist. Yami ran is tong along Seto's bottom lip. Seto eagerly opened his mouth to let him in. Seto, enjoying Yami's taste, sat down and pulled him into his lap, they stayed pressed together for a moment before Yami reluctantly pulled back, he placed his forehead against Seto's and muttered, "If… I had my own body Seto…" Seto let out a frustrated sigh, Yami was right, this was Yugi's body. They both closed their eyes. Seto tightened his grip on Yami's slim frame, he thought about all of this past life crap that was being shoved down his throat. No matter what supposedly happened to them back then, his feelings for Yami had started way before he even knew about it. Though all their battles, he realized that Yami and Yugi where not the same person. Their personalities were different. Yugi was timid, while Yami was confident. Seto gtoaned as he finally sat back, "Let me give you a ride home."_

Seto stared at his computer as he began working, none of that mattered to him now…Yami was now back in Egypt, finally at rest.

Later that day:

Yugi sighed as he left his school, he looked down at the millennium puzzle. He smiled sadly, it was lonely without Atem. He frowned as he headed to the game shop, completely unaware he was being followed. Yugi smiled brightly as he saw Mokuba waiting for him, they greeted each other and entered the shop. Soon after they entered the shop, Jonouchi and Hiroto arrived, they too were also unaware of their stocker. Yugi smiled as his three friends talked about different card as he made his way around the shop to get ready to open. Yugi joined them at the main desk, to watch the game going on between Jonouchi and Hiroto.

The boor burst open, sucking all the joy out and replacing it with darkness. Wind whipped through the shop, knocking items off shelves, and causing the group to fall out of their seats and to the floor. The group jumped and looked up at the intruder in pure shock. The darkness settled, a sharp, gruff voice growled out. "You no longer need that millennium item little one. I have a much better use for it."

Yugi stared up at him, fear briefly skid across his face before morphing into anger. Jumping to his feet the shouted. "You can't have it!"

Jonouchi and Hiroto went to attack him but were easily frozen in place, the intruder simply releasing his shadow powers. Yugi found courage as he yelled to the stranger, "this item no longer has power! Yami is locked away and safe from you!"

The man let out a low, cold laugh, "you know nothing my boy." Using his powers, he brought Yugi to him, taking the millennium puzzled away. Keeping Yugi suspended in the air, the man slipped the puzzle around his neck. Taking a dagger out of his coat, chuckling at the gasps and the struggling from his prisoners. He aggressively took Yugi's wrist. Stabbing the blade into his forearm; taking a sample of his blood. He dropped Yugi and said, "This is all I need to bring Atem back."

Coughing, Yugi stuttered "Bring him back?" Shaking as he sat up and grasping his arm. Blood continued to run down as he asked. "Just to put him back in the puzzle?" The man didn't give him an answer, only smirked as he left the shop. Jonouchi rushed over to Yugi checking to make sure he was okay. Mokuba was wrapping Yugi's arm as Seto marched in. He looked around the small shop. Taking in the trio he demanded, "What the hell happened here?"

Mokuba spoke up and told Seto all that happened when Jonouchi pointed at him, "how did you get here so fast?! While still being late!?" Seto's cold blue eyes locked with Jonouchi's. They glared at each other.

Mokuba smiled smugly and said, "Simple, I called him while Yugi had that man's complete attention."

Yugi made a face and said, "Nice thinking." Then looked up at Seto, "we may need a ride to Egypt, if you think you could help with that."

Seto stared at him, "if the puzzle has no more power, why help you? On top of that, how would we find that guy hmm?" Seto crossed his arms. Mokuba watched his brother closely, he knew that Seto had feelings for Yami, and was a little confused as to why he didn't want to help. But as he thought more about it, it did make sense, Yami would just be locked away in Yugi again. Seto would never get him to himself, let's face it…. Seto could be possessive, Mokuba did see what happened between his brother and Yami before they all went to Egypt.

Yugi's eyes widened as relation hit him, "Kaiba, he took my blood! That could mean that he has a way to give Yami his own body, I'm pretty sure he would have taken me too if it meant just putting him back in the puzzle!"

Seto's eyes widened just a fraction, he looked at all of them and he sighed "let's go, and I'm sure you're going to want to see that crazy Egyptian woman…and I happen to know where she is…" Though he looked irritated with himself for knowing that information.

They found Ishizu in the museum preparing to head back to Egypt, just as Seto said. Yugi ran over to her and before he could even explain the situation, she was well aware of it.

Ishizu said softly, while looking at Seto, "The pharaoh's grave site has long since been lost, Kaiba you will need to use this to find him." With that said, she handed him the Millennium Rod. He scoffed at her but slowly took the Rod. "I shall accompany you on this mission. I do have a bad feeling about this." She looked at the group as a whole, "You told me he took your blood Yugi?" At his sad nod, she added. "Then there is only one spell he is using. It takes the soul back to the condition they died in. I don't have the exact knowledge of the Pharaoh was in. He did deplete his magic at the time of his death. That could be problematic." Pausing to think, she said. "This spell was forbidden for obvious reasons. The one other time it was done, the results were horrible. Now, shall we go?"

As they boarded Seto's private jet, Yugi asked, "Why must Kaiba use the Millennium rod?"

Ishizu casts a wary glance at Seto before answering, "Well, wither he wants to believe it or not Yugi, he is the recantation of the Priest Seth, as you know. In the past, he and Atem had a close bond and friendship, maybe even deeper than that. The same deep bond that even survived Kaiba's past self almost killing the Pharaoh." As Ishizu continued to talk to Yugi and the rest of the group, Seto's grip tightened on the Rod. _I almost killed Yami in this supposed past life? I couldn't imagine doing that now…_ as if she read his mind, Ishizu looked at Kaiba, "it wasn't your one choice Seto Kaiba, but you were also one of the most loyal the Pharaoh. I truly believe that if you had succeeded in killing him, it would have killed you."

Seto glared at her and crossed his arms, "enough of this." And with that he stared out the window.

"I believe that this spell will be bring back a form of his old body, but I don't think he will be able to live long in it…" Ishizu frowned.

Yugi noticed this and asked, "Ishizu, is it just the spell that will kill Yami? You said he used all his magic, but he used his dark powers before, we have seen them. Why would this have killed him?"

Ishizu looked sad for a moment before she answered, "I believe Yugi, as I stated before, that he was really sick. None of us could ever get him to admit it, we all just had a feeling. Shortly after he sealed Bakura away he announced that Seth would be his successor. That was a big give away that something was off. The Pharaoh was so young, why already announce a successor without having a chance to have a child?" She paused, knowing that Seto was listing, looking around at the group she continued. "It made sense that he would be next if Atem had no children, none questioned it but myself. I went to the pharaoh to ask why the sudden announcement, this is what I found." She had a sad expression as she continued. "My past self-found him in his room hunched on the floor coughing really hard, he even coughed up some blood. He begged me not to tell Seth, for he would spend all his time looking for a cure, Atem didn't want that. So, how he had kept it from Seth, I am unsure, but he never knew until the end…" as she looked at Yugi she knew he hadn't answered his question. "You are healthy, so using your body didn't affect him, this spell will be using his old body. The pharaoh will still be sick when he is brought back. The combination of having no magic and being sick may be too much."

Yugi gasp, and looked down, they all continued one with their conversation as Seto thought, _hmm, that sounds almost like Tuberculosis…_ Seto looked at them, "we may have a treatment for it. It could be a form of tuberculosis." He went back to being silent as the group talked loudly with new hope.

They reached Egypt and waited for Seto as he went to find out if he could rent them some kind of car, as he told them on the jet. He was not riding camels, or horses for that matter. If Yami was in that kind of danger, that would take to long for his liking. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, (well, maybe Mokuba,) but he was excited, yet again, remembering his last in counter with Yami he figured he would be the real winner in all of this. Providing there was a cure or treatment for whatever Yami had.

Seto pulled up in a fancy looking jeep and said," This damn Rod has shown me the way, let's get a move on."

They all piled into the car as Seto took off. He glanced at the GPS as he drove, _this all seems very familiar…what is happing to me?_ It was nightfall by the time they reached the forgotten tomb. Seto stepped out first, he let a small surprised gasp escape as his mind was thrown back to ancient Egypt. He blinked as he slowly raised a hand to his head, _what is this feeling of saddens?_ He glanced back at Ishizu, she gave him a knowing look as she entered the grave. He let himself glare at her back as he followed her inside.

It was in amazing shape, and well lit. Raising a scalped eyebrow Seto thought. _Well we are not alone then, he must be up ahead._ Seto moved ahead of them, what he saw pissed him off more than he already was. The room where Atem's casket set was in the middle of a circle. Lit up with torches, casting an ominous atmosphere. Seto heard a small gasp from Ishizu. "Look at the back wall! It's the door to the underworld." Feeling a tough on his arm, Seto turned his cool eyes to Mokuba.

Mokuba's arm shot out as he pointed ahead of them as he said, "Brother that's him!" Seto glared at strange man who was hunching over the casket.

The man looked at them and said smugly." What have we here?" Eyeing Seto, the man smirked. "Seth? No, his reincarnate." His cold eyes scanned over the rest before settling onto Ishizu. "Isn't this a little reunion?" Chuckling darkly he continued. "Another one of Atem's priests. We are missing a few…oh well." Just before turning away from them, the stranger stated. "I can't have you stopping my plan." Before the group could react he cast a dark spell, creating a faint gray wall. Separating him from the others. Satisfied with his wall, he continued his task of making a copy of Yami's old body.

Atem's casket was open, with a _new_ body being formed next to his mummified form. As they watched time seemed to stop. The mummified from was dissolving into the new body. Light started glowing from the puzzle as evil man added Yugi's blood into the casket. Before the blood landed on either body it began to mix with Atem's old body as it was being absorbed into the new one. As the body finished metalizing, the Millennium Puzzles glow intensified, to an almost blinding brightness, shattering the dark wall that was placed into the room. Causing each member of Atem's friends to stagger back.

Atem's soul was burst from the doors on the back wall. Being sucked to the puzzle, resulting into a blinding flash of light. Everyone watched as Yami's old body turned to dust in the casket. With another of light, the puzzle shot up into the air above the new body. A softer, glimmering light surrounded the puzzle, before it shattered. Falling onto the new body light snow. The puzzled then gently landed onto Atem's chest, leaving the room in the firelight.

Atem's eyes shot open, only to fall closed again. Taking a deep gasping breath, mimicking the sound of someone coming up for air. After a second deep breath, his breathing became very shaky and shallow. Atem's eyes weakly opened as he shakily lifted a hand to rest on the puzzle.

The man looked down at him, "My Pharaoh."

Atem blinked a few times, stammering out. "I…Imhotep? "

Imhotep reached down and ran his fingers over Atem's cheek. Atem jerked away from him as he tried to sit up, only to slump back down.

Yugi glared as he shouted, "Hey! Don't touch him!"

Atem, finally managing to sit up, blinked at them his mind was racing. Looking at the casket he was sitting in, then back to _Yugi and Seto?_ His eyes slid closed again.

Imhotep hissed out, "You're getting in my way!" black smoke burst from him and plastered the group to the wall, "just hang there while I bring Atem up to speed! He will be mine this time _Priest!"_ the last word was thrown from the man's mouth like pure venom.

For some reason, that man calling Yami his flared Seto's temper to its vaguely noticed the Millennium Rod respond to his anger, but suddenly, Yami's memories flashed in their minds. Seto didn't resist them, he let them flow. This might help them, he might even learn how to use this damn Millennium item Ishizu had given him.

The memories felt light, and warm when they rushed into the group's minds. It was quick, but they all got to vaguely see the duel in which Seth tried to kill Atem. A low thrum of guilt ate at Seto until the memories slowed down to one in particular.

 _Atem slowly walked, almost staggered into his room. It hadn't been easy sealing Bakura into the millennium ring, but it had to be done. Then right after that, he and Seth had to duel the man who had taken over Seth's body. He had been running low on magic before all of this. Seth had always been his toughest one to duel, but the look on Seth's face when he realized what he had done. It almost killed Atem to see that. Seth still blamed himself. Atem sighed and walked over to the balcony, he was getting used to being tired, it was almost every day, the difficulty breathing, heat, the sun. It was taking a toll on his body. Without warning, Atem started coughing hard, he fell to his knees, he moved one hand to his chest as a pain ripped through him, and his other had covered his mouth. Through the whole coughing fit, Atem could feel something warm, and wet covering his hand. He slowly sat back and looked at his hand. His face fell, blood. He was coughing up blood again. Atem knew that Seth was suspicious, if Isis knew, it was only a matter of time before Seth confronted him about it. Atem really didn't want to think about that. Seth would force him to bed rest and threaten all of the healers in the land to find a cure. Atem knew there was no cure for this. He was coughing up blood, he was weak all the time. That was why he made the announcement of who his successor would be. This battle would kill him._

 _He moved to sit on the bed as the double doors to his room were rudely thrown open and slammed shut. Atem sighed and looked over at the man and mumbled, "Imhotep, I am in no mood for you."_

 _Imhotep, ignoring Atem's words, strode over to him. "You were with him again. DO NOT forget you are mine, not your priest's."_

 _Atem glared, "I am the Pharaoh, and I will do as I please. I can have you thrown out of my palace." He stood and made for the door only to be grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall. Atem flinched, Imhotep was holding onto his arms hard enough to leave bruises. He looked up at him with no fear and said, "You dare to harm me?" With a look that would kill if it could, red replaced the purple hue of his eyes as Atem hissed out. "I won't be your temple." That simple line made Imhotep freeze, his grip loosened enough for Atem to yank his arms free and said, "Be out of my room before I return." Atem stormed out of his room, feeling extremely light headed. Eyes changing back to purple, he couldn't believe that he almost lost control of what little magic still held. Hands briefly glassed over the puzzle. He headed to the stables, two guards started following him a short distance away. He felt better with them there, he knew Imhotep would soon follow him, and he didn't want to know what that man would do to him after what he said. Under normal circumstances Atem knew he could defend himself easily. He asked the guards to stay at the door. He wandered over to his horse and slowly stroked his white head. Atem shivered lightly as he continued softly talking to his horse, he didn't even notice another person behind him._

 _Gentle hands settled onto his shoulders, then slowly slid down his arms. The hands were replaced by arms as they wrapped themselves around Atem's waist, "Atem, what do you think you are doing out here? Do I really have to baby sit you all the time? You're freezing." The arms pulled Atem away from the horse and turned him to face him._

 _Atem smiled up at him, "Seth."_

 _Seth crossed his arms and said, "I went to your room to talk to you, but that thing was there. It told me that it didn't know where you went. You were mad at it." Atem couldn't help but laugh. Imhotep and Seth never got along, even before this arranged marriage even happened._

" _He's not an it, Seth." All Atem got in response was an,"eh," as two big hands gripped his shoulders and began leading him back inside._

 _Once inside Atem stopped Seth, "Seth I really don't want to go back to my room. Let's go somewhere to talk, please." Seth got time to fully take in Atem's appearance once they were in better lighting, his eyes roamed over Atem's slim frame. Something was wrong, he knew it, but before he could think of a reply to Atem's request he froze and glared. Seth's eyes landed on the two bruises on his arms. Seth suddenly walked past Atem, heading for Atem's room. Atem blinked and then said, "Stop Seth! It was…I don't think he meant it."_

 _Seth turned on the spot and snapped, "Stop defending him Atem! This isn't the first time I have found marks like that on you! I already am being forced to lose you to that thing, I will not let this happen." He turned his back to Atem and was about to keep walking when a hand grabbed his._

" _Seth, I won't let this happen to me again." Atem pressed his forehead against Seth's back as he hugged him. "I'm sorry, but you are the only one I love. Even if he marries me, you hold me heart." Atem felt Seth relax, he turned to face Atem, and he put a finger under Atem's chin and gently had him look up at him. Purple met blue as they looked at each other. Without warning, Atem threw his arms around Seth's neck and kissed him, Seth responded immediately, pulling Atem close to him and kissed him back._

 _They pulled back and Seth said, "Let's go to the library." Atem smiled, hand still clutching Seth's began to follow him when weakness attacked him. He let go of Seth's hand and began coughing violently, he was hunched over, covering his mouth. Seth froze, staring in horror as Atem slumped to his knees, breathing hard, Seto rushed to Atem's side. Seth knelt down and placed a hand softly onto his back. "Atem!"_

 _Atem slowly leaned against Seth's side, his breathing finally slowing down. His head gently fell against his shoulder as his closed his eyes. Seth looked at Atem's face, his suspicions had just been confirmed, Atem was indeed, very sick. Seth called for the guards, with a shaky hand he brushed his thumb over some blood on Atem's lips and frowned, then he lifted Atem's hand. More blood._

 _Seth looked at the guards, "Find a healer now!" He lifted Atem into his arms, and was carrying him back to his room. Atem looked at Seth, in his state, he couldn't read his expression, but the last thing he was, was Seth's face as everything went black._

Seto was breathing hard, it all felt so real. After watching that memory, his hate for that man in front of them grew even more. He wished he had gotten to see what _Seth_ had done to him, but being as this was Yami's memory, he would never know. He looked over at Yugi as he heard the small boy say, "I know this memory! We are watching how Yami died in the past!" Imhotep continued a spell as another memory seeped into their minds.

 _Atem woke slowly in his own room. He looked around as his eye settled on the ceiling. 'I'm not alone, 'he whispered to himself. Where was Imhotep? Atem was quite sure that Seth had done something to him. Atem shivered at the thought, Seth loved to punish people. Atem glanced over at the sleeping form next to him, Seth always looked so peaceful in sleep. He weakly got up and moved to the balcony again, he froze at what he saw, fires! His city was on fire, gigantic beasts where moving about in the burning town, he knew his men were fighting them but it wasn't enough. Atem made up his mind. He walked past the bed as Seth woke up. We made brief eye contact and knew that Seth knew my plan. "Pharaoh!" Atem heard Seth call out to him as he kept walking. "You mustn't go, not so soon after your sealed Bakura away!" Atem heard Seth jump out of bed and run after him. But by the time he reached him, Atem had already summoned Osiris. Atem looked back at Seth, and said softly, "my reign is over, it's your turn." He gave Seth a small, sad smile as Osiris took off. He heard Seth yell his name as his dragon flew at a break neck speed. "A…Atem!"_

 _Atem's eyes fell onto Anubis, they make eye contact as Atem jumps off Osiris's head, only to land badly, his dragon instantly moving his head to catch him from falling to the ground. Anubis eyes Atem, and with a cold laugh says to him, "not to impressive my Pharaoh. These people need a strong leader!"_

 _Atem glared at him and yelled, "so you kill them?!" Anubis chuckled darkly at them. Slifer let out thundering roar as Atem said. "I will make this quick." Pointing out his arm he cried, "Obliterate him Slifer!"_

 _The dragon lunged at Anubis, only to be deflected and shocked, his dragon cried out angrily as a giant bright pyramid covered them both, forcing Slifer way. Atem looked above himself in shock, he saw his dragon fly around the pyramid angrily. "What did you do?!" Anubis laughed and said, "Now your precious dragon cannot help you." The duel started._

The memory shifted suddenly, causing Seto to gasp. It was _his own_ memory that attacked the group's mind this time.

" _God Damn it Atem!" Seth stormed into the stable to get his horse, "You are in no condition to deal with any of this!" he mumbled angrily to himself. He took off on his horse, some guards following. He needed to get to Atem, his Millennium Rod was giving him a very grim warring. He looked ahead and saw Atem's favorite god card flying around an odd bright pyramid. This worried him, if Atem's dragon couldn't get to him, something bad must be happing inside. He urged his horse to speed up. He could feel Atem slipping away._

 _Seth reached the pyramid just in time to see it vanish, along with Slifer. Seth's horse skid to a stop in the sand, before him stood Atem, his Millennium Puzzle and eyes glowing. He saw this happen before, when he sealed Bakura away. Seth watched as something was sucked into a smaller version of the Pyramid of light. He realized that Atem had done another sealing spell. This time it something was off. He looked back at the city, all the dark shadow beasts where flying towards Atem and being sucked into the Puzzle._

 _Atem fell to his knees, coughing yet again. Seth nearly jumped off his horse and ran to Atem's side for a second time that same day. Seth laid Atem down, placing his head onto his lap. He looked down at him, when Atem looked up at him and smiled, "you always find me Seth." He reached up and placed his hand against Seth's cheek._

 _Seth placed a hand over Atem's and smiled a little. He knew what was happening, Atem has just sealed his own soul away along with all the shadow powers. That's why Slifer had vanished. "Why? Why are you leaving me alone?" he asked in a small voice that really didn't suit him._

 _Atem smiled sadly, "I want your reign to be free of all this magic. I knew that to do that…This is what I would have to do. I…have also sealed away the gods." Seth sucked in a breath, he looked down at Atem. Seth took Atem's hand and placed a small kiss on the palm, he squeezed his hand. "Seth, please don't forget that I love you." Seth closed his eyes, and carefully pulled Atem up to him and hugged him tightly, hiding his face against Atem's neck. "I love you too." Atem smiled, he whispered, "I'm sure we will…meet again." Seth felt Atem go limp, he didn't move even when the guards got to them. Seth carefully laid Atem down and took the millennium puzzle._

 _Using what magic his millennium rod had, he broke the Puzzle up, into a real puzzle and locked it away in Atem's tomb._

Seto glared, he now understood the low pain he had felt. Finally acknowledging his past, he tapped the power of the millennium rod, he instantly released himself along with the rest of the group from the wall. _If he is summoning shadow monsters…then._ Seto pulled out his Blue Eyes White Dragon card and summoned it.

Imhotep looked shocked, "Ah, my my. Look at that." But before he could summon a monster of his own, Seto's loyal dragon attacked him, taking him out with white lighting. Imhotep fell to the ground hard, giving Yugi a chance to get over to Yami. Seto calmly walked over to Yami, who had woken up again. With his dragon standing guard, Imhotep couldn't get back to him.

Atem blinked a few times, and with Yugi's help, he sat up. "Yugi, Seto, guys, Ishizu? Where am I?" he turned and say Blue Eyes. "What, how?"

Seto said, "We will explain later. Right now you need a doctor." His dragon disappeared as he picked up Yami, who grumbled, "I can walk…" Seto ignored him as he walked out of the tomb.

"What about that guy?" Mokuba asked while they all got in the Jeep.

Seto helped Yami into the back seat with Yugi and said, "Well, he can rot here." Seto jumped into the drivers seat, barking out. "Hurry up dweb team." Right as the other three climbed into the car, Seto took off. Rushing to the nearest hospital, as in the back seat Yami was coughing hard, just like in the memories. Yugi looking scared, rubbing his back. "Kaiba! He coughed up blood!" Seto's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He wasn't losing him again. He glanced in the rear view mirror and watched as Jonouchi, Hiroto and Mokuba made room for Yami to lay down and rest his head on Yugi's lap. Ishizu frowned as she told Seto where the closest hospital was.

Seto pulled the jeep to a rough stop, he carefully took Yami from Yugi. He followed Ishizu into the hospital. As Ishizu told the doctor what was wrong with Yami, the nurses came and took Yami from Seto. The rest of the group piled into the waiting room.

All they could do now was


	2. Love and Recovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's note: Edit! Rating may change! I'm really glad that the edit of his story is going well so far! This series is by far my best one, it has received way more positive feedback then I could imagen. As mentioned in a review, I will work on my pacing. The errors that I have found while re-reading is one of the reasons that I am editing them! There will be more about Imhotep in later chapters.

This chapters is going let Seto have Yami all to himself. As we all know, he doesn't share well. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Recovery and Love

If the ride to the hospital had been horrific, the wait once there was even worse. For the past two hours, Seto either gave doctors and nurses' dirty looks. Paced the length of the waiting room, and going so far as to snap at them for taking too long with Yami. Another issue that Seto and Yugi had to deal with was what name to give the doctors. Upon discussion before reaching the hospital. Yugi had suggested that for now, Atem was best. If the doctors asked. Yami was a nickname. They could always change it back in Japan with Seto's help. The group thought up some story to tell to explain why Yami was so sick. It was simple, Yami was working in Egypt to help translate some ancient Egyptian and hiding his illness from them until he collapsed at the work site. The doctors seemed to believe the tale and had rushed Yami away to help him.

The waiting room was silent, Seto sat staring at the nurses rushing past them. Eyes cold and hard. They had been there for going on three hours. Seto had decided to sit and glare at everyone instead of pacing. Ignoring the rest of the group and their sulking. Sighing mentally, Seto focused on the characterless white wall. Mind going completely blank on anything other than Yami.

The Doctor approached Seto and said, "We have some news for you." Seto locked eyes with him as Yugi sat down next to him. The doctor said, "Well your friend is an odd case. It makes sense that you wouldn't have seen the symptoms, he has a strange combination between Latent TB and Pulmonary Tuberculosis. If we follow the systems that is. I'm honestly not sure what he has for sure. I haven't seen TB this bad before, it's almost like a whole different strain. He's very weak and dehydrated, we haven't been able to wake him since you brought him to us. However, sleep is always a good thing. We have him on four different antibiotics to try and clear the infection in his lungs, and I can tell you…he will need to stay here for a while."

Yugi sniffed, "So…he will make it?"

The doctor nodded as he answered, "Yes, your brother will be fine with rest and medicine. You all can see him now, but remember to be quiet. As I said, he is sleeping."

A nurse led them down a brightly lit hallway to Yami's room. She quietly excused herself.

Yugi was devastated as he looked over at Yami, it wasn't the best view. He had multiple I.V.s, one was just getting water into his system, as the others were probiotics, and antibiotics. Yami was breathing just fine on his own, but the doctor decided to take no chances and had him on oxygen as well. Yugi went to his bedside and was talking to him.

Seto crossed his arms, frowning slightly. Standing toward the back of the group around Yami's bed; taking in Yami's appearance. He was defiantly his own person, but at the moment even his tan skin tone was pale. Yami was even sporting light dark circles under his eyes. Sighing quietly, his thoughts changed. Yugi, Mokuba and the others had school. This was complete chance that this happened on a weekend. An idea struck him, he kept his face neutral as he stated. Yugi, Mokuba, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda will be going back to Japan." Seto twitched right before all the noise came.

"Seto I want to stay with you and Yami!" Mokuba whinnied, as Yugi _almost_ shouted, "I can't leave Yami!" While Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda's complaints blended in.

Seto twitched again, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You will not be missing school. Yami wouldn't want that. I have my laptop with me. I will stay with Yami. You. Are. Going. Back." Looking at them blankly for a second before his eyes landed on Mokuba. Pinching the bridge of his nose he mumbled. "You can stay until tomorrow. That's final, since you got a ride from me." There was still some angry mumbling, but they settled down and waited until they were asked to leave when visiting hours were over. Yugi, _being Yami's brother,_ was allowed to stay overnight in the hospital with him.

At 7am, Yugi and the gang said goodbye to the hot ocean of sand.

After taking the group back to his jet, Seto closed the door to Yami's room softly. Seto wasn't used so seeing his rival so weak and helpless. He opened his computer and sighed, might as well work while he's asleep.

Yami jerked awake, he looked around until his eyes fell on Seto. "Seto?"

Seto looked up at form his computer. "Atem, you're awake." He set the laptop down and moved closer to the bed. He eyed Atem and said, "How are you feeling?"

Yami looked at him and thought for a moment. "Could be better… am I at the hospital?" Seto nodded. Yami frowned, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I wouldn't say sleep Atem, you were in a mild comma for a 3 days."

Yami looked at Seto in disbelief, "When can I leave? Where is Yugi?"

Seto gave him a blank stare, "When you are healthy, and I sent him back to Japan."

Yami sighed, he met Seto's gaze and said, "You came after me, what about your company?"

Seto fidgeted just slightly and said, "Some things…matter more. Besides I couldn't leave you alone."

Yami smiled, a faint blush blossomed on his cheeks. "But you stayed…"

Seto forced a glare and crossed his arms, "I'm getting the doctor. I will be right back."

"Seto wait!" Yami watched as Seto paused and looked back at him. Yami smiled again and said, "Thank you! And…please call me Yami. It grew on me."

Seto cocked an eyebrow at him, but nodded before he swept out of the room leaving Yami to his own thoughts. Yami looked around the room again, he had never seen the inside of a hospital himself, he's seen it though Yugi's eyes of course. His eyes fell onto the machines he was hooked up to, he sighed again. 'I have no idea what any of this is, and if this really was is a copy of my old body…how do I feel better?' For the first time he could remember he could breathe fine on his own, he wasn't coughing all the time. Yami couldn't help but smile as the door opened.

Seto walked in followed by the doctor. The doctor smiled, "Glad to see you are so alert!" He then moved over to the bed and started checking him.

Seto noticed that Yami flinched slightly when the doctor started touching him. Watching Yami for a moment, he said calmly. "He's just checking your health. We may be leaving today." Seto saw Yami relax as the doctor continued.

Satisfied, the doctor turned to Seto. "Well Mr. Kaiba, it's amazing how his body took to all the medicine, it's like his body hasn't ever had probiotics before, however, he's not 100% and I don't want him traveling any time soon. The Pulmonary Tuberculosis has taken its toile, there is damage to his lungs that cannot be repaired. The good news is that lung damage doesn't look like it will cause future problems. The most he will have is issues breathing, I believe we got it just in time. If it does get worse a lung transplant may help, but I don't see any reason for one at this time. Now, is it possible for you both to stay in Egypt for now?"

Seto sighed slightly but nodded. The doctor turned from Seto to start detaching all the IV's.

Seto watched silently, he didn't mind being alone with Yami for a bit longer. They did have some things to discuss. "How long?"

The doctor finished with the IV's and looked though his charts for a moment and said, "His body's immune system isn't as strong as it should be, which should be expected, let's see, its Monday now so let's make an appointment for next week Monday at 11am?" With Seto's nod, the doctor explained all four of Yami's pills, and his pro-biotic he would need to get his immune system back.

Seto watched as the doctor slipped out of the room before turning to Yami. "It looks like we have a week here, hopefully we can leave after your appointment."

Yami nodded and asked. "This isn't too much trouble is it?" Slowly standing to begin packing.

Seto gave him a look and said," Of course it isn't. My technology makes it so I can work from anywhere." Yami froze, turning to give Seto a stunned look. While Seto kept his cool gaze on Yami as he walked over slowly. After closing the small gap between them he cupped his cheek with his palm. Blue eyes locked with Red when Yami looked up at him. Yami briefly looked at Seto's lips before shifting back up to his eyes. Keeping a hand on Yami's face, Seto moved his other hand to Yami's hip. Pulling him flush against him. Standing on the ball of his feet, Yami threw his arms around Seto's neck slotting his mouth to Seto's. Yami tried to tug Seto closer. A soft knock on the door caused them to slowly separate. Seto placed a soft kiss to Yami's forehead before going to talk to the nurse.

Yami sat on the bed watching Seto fill out the release forms and hand them back to the nurse. Turning back to Yami, Seto said. "Okay, so they gave me your medications, they have to be taken with food. Yugi sent over some clothes for you." Noticing Yami light up he added. "Once we are back at the hotel you can talk to Yugi."

Smiling brightly Yami asked. "Can we get some real food before we go to the hotel?"

Seto let a small smile and he nodded. Making their way out of the hospital, Seto walked close to Yami. Yami blinked in surprise as they entered the busy city of Cairo Egypt. Smile breaking across his face. "This isn't what I expected!"

Seto couldn't help but smile at the amazed look on Yami's face, "We are here until Monday evening Yami. Maybe we should get you some more clothes too. Yugi is still a little shorter than you."

Yami blushed as he sighed. "You don't need to buy-"Seto gave Yami a sharp look that ended that statement. Yami rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. If you insist."

Seto lead Yami to the black jeep they had used to get him and said, "Now, I have no idea where to get good food."

Yami simply shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm sure it's completely different then it was when I was here the first time." Seto gave him a smirk as they took off in the jeep.

True to his word, Seto found a well recommended restaurant. Seto watched in amazement as Yami was easily spoke fluently in modern Egyptian.

Yami finished ordering and turned to Seto. "What?"

Seto smiled and shrugged, looking at Yami again a serious expression settled onto his face. "Imhotep. Who is he and how is he alive?"

Yami took a sip of his whine and gave Seto a level stare. "He was a priest under my father. If my memory I correct father wanted him to take possession of the millennium rod. I wanted you. Since I wanted Seth to control the Rod my father decided to try and set up marriage between myself and Imhotep. However, it wasn't a done deal with my father's untimely death. Since I became pharaoh I was no longer bound to the marriage deal. Like most priests he used magic, maybe he locked his soul into an item as I did with my puzzle. Technically, Yugi is my reincarnated self. He could have found his reincarnated self and took over their body."

Seto locked his hands together under his chin and asked, "And _Seth_ let him hurt you?" The waiter brought their food, refilling their drinks before excusing himself. Seto gave Yami a look to continue.

Yami continued, "Seth didn't let it happen. I hid it very well, but it was a rare occurrence." Pausing to take a bite of his food. "What did you do to him?"

Seto snorted, "Not enough, but I doubt that he will bother us again." Yami smiled and nodded. Happily changing the subject as they continued to eat.

Later that night:

Seto opened the door to their hotel room, well really, it was a two bed room sweet. The room lit up with natural light from the windows, there was even a fireplace in the main living room. Yami smiled, "wow." Wondering around the room he moved past the kitchenette and to the double doors and swung them open. The room had a walk in closet on one side and the other side of the room with bay windows. Setting his bags on the bed he moved into the bathroom. "Holy crap Seto." Marble counter tops, a tall glass shower with multiple shower heads. The walls were a dark marble color. A claw footed bathtub that was deep enough to sink into.

Yami was smiling brightly as Seto leaned against the doorframe. "What? If I have to stay in a desert, I might as well be comfortable."

Smirking, Yami walked slowly over to Seto. Walking his fingers up Seto's chest before laying his palm flat over his heart. Peaking up at him through his eyelashes he whispered. "After I talk to Yugi…we should try out the shower." Without waiting for an answer, Yami walked past him. Running his fingers down his chest and briefly over his stomach. Once out of the room Yami called over his shoulder, "Using your phone."

Seto heard Yami jump onto the bed, while he was still locked into place against the doorframe. His skin was tingling from the trail that Yami's fingers had left. Clearing his throat he turned to watch Yami.

"Ambu!" Yami smiled happily as Yugi picked up.

" _Oh My God! Yami! You're okay!"_

Seto smiled to himself. Yami was animated while talking to Yugi. Seto rolled his eyes as he heard the rest of the idiot squad speak up in the background. He moved to sit next to Yami on the bed, Seto was vaguely paying attention to the conversations. He was too busy simply watching Yami. After what felt like hours, Yami handed Seto back his phone. Smirking, Yami situated himself onto Seto's lap. Resting his hands on Seto's shoulders and giving him a shove. Seto went willingly. "I'm not used to you being speechless Seto." Seto just kept his eyes locked onto Yami's Untucking Seto's shirt, Yami ran his hands under his shirt whispering. "You have done so much for me…" Pushing Seto's shirt up more, he leaned down kissing his way from Seto's chest working his way down to his stomach. Reaching the hem of Seto's pants he smirked up at Seto though his eyelashes. Feeling Seto's breath quicken with the implications. Taking in Seto's lust filled gaze, Yami slowly sat back up. Running his hands down Seto's thighs. Standing up and turning his back to Seto and slowly making his way to the bathroom. Yami stripped off his shirt, winking at him. Seto stared after him for only a second before jumping up and following him into the bathroom.

^%8

Yami woke early, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and smiled as he looked at Seto's sleeping face. Yami smiled, he watched Seto for a while longer, noticing how peaceful he was in sleep. Last night had been amazing, he had gotten to see a side of Seto he didn't want to share with anyone else. Wiggling out of Seto's arms, he changed and moved to the bath room. Looking at all his medication, letting out a sigh he mumbled. "Of course…take with food…" Before taking the pills with him to check his appearance in the mirror. He did look a lot like he did as Atem in the past. Smiling she got a brush and started to change his hair. Putting a head band behind his hands and brushing his hair back to it laid down toward the back of his head. Looking at himself again he shrugged, he liked it, his hair wasn't so crazy now. Checking his eyeliner he smiled at himself.

Yami walked into the kitchen and looked though the fridge. He let a small gasp free at the site of all the food in the fridge. 'Leave it to Seto to spend this kind of money…' He closed the fridge and located pans that the hotel provided. Yami leaned against the counter as he thought, he really wanted to make them both breakfast. The last time he tried using a microwave and caught it on fire, but he did cook using a stove without causing trouble. He did learned to cook while watching Yugi and Grandpa. It was just the two of them. He decide to search the kitchen for a cook book, just because he had some skills didn't mean he could do it without instruction. After about 15 minutes of looking he decided to use Seto's tablet to look something up. He knew that he would have one with him. He found Seto's briefcase and opened it carefully. Inside he found another cell phone, laptop and the tablet he was looking for. Yami took the tablet, he frowned a little. He hopped he didn't find anything he wasn't supposed to, but he figured that the computer would hold the truly important information about his company.

As Yami walked back to the kitchen he turned the tablet on and leaned back against the counter to look for some kind of breakfast food both would like. Yami smiled to himself as he settled upon making them both omelets. He got the pans and ingredients he would need and set the tablet on the counter in a safe place. He set it up so that the device would read him the steps to he could focus on cooking. Yami started this task of making an omelet for the first time completely unaware that he was being watched.

At some point Seto had woke up to Yami being gone. Sitting up just in time to see Yami heading to the kitchen. Noting that he was carrying something, finding himself slight curious, since what he was carrying seemed to be his tablet. Seto put some pants on and moved to the door way of the bedroom just to see Yami cooking. Seto blinked and smiled slightly, Seto checked the time and decided to take a quick shower. As he turned the water on and kicked off his pants he mentally sighed, he couldn't ignore the magic this time. Yami was standing in the kitchen, not Yugi. He was his own person this time. He stepped into the shower, even the dam millennium rod responded to him. He growled. Seto didn't want to accept that magic gave him Yami. He knew that the evidence was right in front of him, he could touch, it, see it and talk to it. Seto sighed, he was never going to admit to Yami or anyone that he was happy for past lives and magic.

As Seto came from the bedroom fully dressed, he noticed Yami freaking out. As he rushed over he noticed that the coffee maker was smoking. Seto quickly unplugged it and gave Yami a look.

"Seto! I…I think I broke it..." Yami was almost pouting as he watched Seto look the coffee maker over.

"You can use a tablet and stove, but not a coffee maker or microwave?" Seto heard Yami gasp.

Seto turned to look at him and Yami glared, "Who told you about the microwave?" turned away from Seto to take the omelets over to the small dining room. Seto grabbed some orange juice for the both of them before he followed Yami to other room, "Well, Mokuba is friends with Yugi. So naturally, Mokuba told me about it." He sat across from Yami after setting down both drinks. "You can cook?"

Yami said, "a little bit...I did share a body. Even though I didn't need food I grew tired of what Yugi ate and told him that I wanted to learn how to cook. I used Yugi's own tablet to learn how."

Seto blinked when he realized that Yami was looking at him expectantly and looked down at his plate. The food looked and smelt perfect, Seto took a bite and froze. The taste was also very good, what else was Yami good at? "Yami this is great." Yami smiled as he let himself begin eating. Seto looked at him, "you are okay with being called Yami? Isn't your real name Atem?"

Yami finished taking his medication and looked at Seto, "I want to stick with Yami. Atem was a former self. Speaking of which, you're taking this well…" Seto eyed him as Yami continued, "All the magic and past lives."

Seto glared and mumbled, "I still don't believe all that crap. You're here and that's all that matters." Yami took his answer and they finished eating in a comfortable silence.

Not wanting to keep Yami locked in the hotel room, and being in his true home, they decided to head into Cairo. "So Seto, I was wondering. Can I drive the jeep?" Yami glanced up at him as they reached said car.

Seto nearly stumbled when he heard the question, unlocking it and getting in he looked at Yami, who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Seto thought a moment and answered, "Not in town…after we do come cite seeing we can go to the desert, where you can't break anything." Yami glared at the refinance, but chose not to comment. He was going to get to drive a car! How difficult could it be? He knew how to ride a horse, and that had its own mind. A car didn't.

After going to the museum, getting lunch and the great pyramids. As promised, Seto let Yami drive. Seto explained all the controls, and gave him instructions. Seto couldn't get over how happy Yami seemed. It was just a car. They switched spots, so now Seto sat in the passenger seat, and Yami in the driver. Seto slowly put his safety belt on as he watched Yami adjust the seat. Like Seto, Yami put his safety belt on and as soon as that was done, he took off. Making the jeep speed over hills of sand and more than once, almost tip the car over. Despite his fear of dying at Yami's bad driving skills, Seto simply kept a death grip on the seat. "Yami! Maybe you should slow down a little!" his statement came out a bit snappish, but Yami wasn't bothered by it as he did do as asked and slowed down. Looking over at Seto, Yami giggled. Straightening up Seto glared at him. "Are you going to take this seriously now?"

Trying to keep the laughing tone out of his voice Yami nodded. "Yes, yes I will."

After about an hour of reckless driving Yami finally gave the wheel back to Seto. "Thank you Seto that was amazing! Now I want one. Just like this one!" Seto made a noise in response and muttered, "You have a lot to learn about driving before you can get a car Yami."

They made it back to their hotel room evening had hit. Yami went straight back to the balcony as Seto called for room service, memories filtered behind his eyes as he watched the sun begin to set. Yami wasn't exactly happy that he now had access to all his past life memories. Knowing Seto wouldn't want to hear any of it, Yami would just have to wait until he could talk to Yugi. He missed Egypt, and his past life. Yami leaned onto the railing and sighed, that was all in the past now. He glanced back at Seto who was getting drinks, he smiled. Even missing his past, he had a new life that was peaceful, he wasn't sick, and on top of all that there was Seto. Yami watched as Seto walked over to him and handed him his drink.

Taking the opportunity, Yami happily leaned against him. He felt Seto stiffen slightly then relax. Yami smiled again as Seto wrapped an arm around his waist, they fit so well together. Yami couldn't wait to see where this would lead.


	3. Darkness comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi OH! I make no money the characters are not mine. However I am borrowing them!

Author's note: This chapter is a complete overall….I'm missing the original chapter three….which I depressing because it was my fav! So if you read the original draft of this series I will try and do this chapter justice. Wolf'sVine I will try and answer all the questions. Okay! So if you have seen the movie _Inception_ you will understand how Seto got them to Yami. (I can't give you much more without spoiling it for you.)

Past and Present Chapter 3:

The Darkness Comes.

Imhotep had been strangely quiet, it had been just shy of a year since the Egypt incident. Yami looked down at the puzzled, holding it gently. Seto has been able to pull some strings, getting Yami caught up with schooling so he could graduate. Everyone was surprised with how fast he caught onto everything. With his ability to speak fluent ancient Egyptian, and the fact that he could easily read and write it got him a degree in Egyptology. Never mind the secret knowledge he has of the past. Landing himself a nice job at the museum in town. Quickly becoming one of the top names in the field in a short time. It was hard to move past who was, and still is. Clutching the puzzle a little tighter, Yami frowned. He could feel a part of Atem's soul trapped in the puzzle still. Yes, the spell merged his and Atem's soul together, but there was a price. Looking at the puzzle Yami sighed, he had to find a way to release his true self. He knew what he had to find, but it was leading to be a harder task than he anticipated.

On a more positive note, Yami was happily looking toward the future. Shortly after coming back to Japan, Seto asked him to move in with him. On top of that Seto bought him a jeep that was identical to the one from Egypt. (Once he got his license that is…) They fell into a domestic normal. Yami loved to cook for them, he even made sure Mokuba was off to school on time. Thanks to this, Yami was happily beginning to move on. Even with him trying to free part of his soul, he was happy with his future.

Seto, not announcing it as Yami did, was also looking forward to what to come. However, as Yami's puzzle was warning him about Atem's soul. The millennium rod was give Seto a warning. Seeing how happy Yami was with his job he decided to keep it to himself. His company was steadily growing, he and Mokuba were building their amusement park. Life was surprisingly happy.

*&8

Yami smiled as he waved good bye to the receptionist at the museum. Hopping into the jeep, he took out his phone. Just about to call Seto and ask about lunch, his phone rang. Blinking in surprise as Mokuba's number came up. "Hello M-"Yami was cut off by a very upset sounding Mokuba.

" _Y…Yami! Can you come get me please!? I don't feel-"Mokuba_ didn't finish his sentence. The sound that replaced his voice did a good job explaining what was wrong.

Waiting until he knew Mokuba was listing, Yami asked. "Yes I can, but are you sure that you don't want your brother to get you?"

" _No, please just hurry!"_

Yami felt oddly happy that Mokuba wanted him, and calmly answered. "I will be there in a little bit. Hang in there okay?" After getting a muffled _"okay"_ in response. Yami made a quick call to the museum to let them know that he wouldn't be back after his break today. He knew part of why Mokuba didn't call Seto. Seto had been…distracted lately. Yami knew it wasn't from his job. Rolling up to the school Yami hurried inside.

"Yami!" Mokuba was huddled on one of the arm chairs in the office. Yami gave him a smile, feeling Mokuba's forehead. Frowning he said, "Let me sign you out and we can go."

After getting home Mokuba mumbled, "Don't tell Seto…" Yami cocked his head to the side raising an eyebrow as he sat next to him on the bed. Fidgeting Mokuba said softly, "he has so much on his mind right now…"

Yami gave him a gentle smile, stroking Mokuba's cheek. "Go to sleep. I'll stay with you." Mokuba smiled, yawning as he laid down.

Yami was quietly reading, and brushing his fingers though Mokuba's hair. Seto entered the room quietly, Yami looked up and smiled at him. Seto joined them on the bed and gave Yami a look. Yami set the book down and said softly, "He asked me not to bother you, so I stayed home after lunch and watched him. His fever went down and he stopped throwing up about 15 minutes before you got home."

Seto looked down at Mokuba and touched his forehead, "He's still warm. Thank you for picking him up Yami." Seto looked back up at Yami to see him smiling at him, "really Seto, you don't have to thank me. Mokuba was part of the deal. Seto carefully moved Mokuba off Yami's lap and covered him up. Yami waited by the door as Seto finished tucking him in.

As Seto joined him at the door Yami kissed him and cued, "It's so interesting seeing you so sweet." Yami winked and headed down to the living room before he got to see Seto's look of annoyance. Seto followed Yami down and his eyes fell on the puzzle around Yami's neck. Seto frowned, _that dam thing…_ His eyes never left Yami as he sat on the couch. Seto followed and sat next to him, he glanced at him. _still…I have this feeling. The millennium rod is telling me something is off… Ugh, dumb magic crap._ He looked straight ahead, deep in though. Not hearing what Yami was saying.

Yami blinked at him, "Seto? Are you okay?"

Seto blinked awake and looked at Yami, "Yes, just some things at work. What did you say?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, not really believing him. Shrugging Yami said, "Someone donated an Egyptian Mirror. It is in amazing shape considering its age."

Seto's eyed him, "do you know who donated it?"

Yami sighed, "No, it was done anonymously." Seto's mind started racing, the rod's warring screaming at him. Oblivious to Seto's inner torment, Yami smirked. Picking up a game controller, wiggling it at him. "Up for a **duel** _?"_ Yami's smirk grew as Seto's eyes lit up. "You're on Yami."

R58678957965

Seto watched Yami head off to work, with Mokuba still ill he decided to work from home. Seto did do real work but he really wanted to explore this odd feeling he was getting. He went to his office and over to his safe. Taking out the millennium rod he grumpily sat at his desk after checking on Mokuba and thought back to when Yami got his body. Imhotep had just been left to his own devices, a choice that Seto currently regretted. Seto had thought his Blue Eyes had killed him, but he had this feeling he couldn't get over. Seto eyed it with distain as he truly felt just how heavy it really was. Only now he didn't realize what he was supposed to do now. Before his memories would come in a dream, but he wanted to learn more about this Imhotep person. Seeming to understand his request, the millennium rod began to glow and he was thrown back into his past.

" _Seth! Sethhhh! Come here!"_

 _Seth sighed, he turned to see happy bright purple eyes. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet!" Atem smiled. Seth smiled and stood up, and willingly followed the prince outside. "This is Imhotep, my father introduced us." Seth and Imhotep locked eyes, gray clashing with blue. "His dad is a well-known healer." To humor their prince, both boys shook hands. Never once breaking eye contact, at that moment Seth deiced hat he didn't like this boy, at all. Atem smiled once again, oblivious to what was going on between them. "I'm sure we will all be the best of friends!"_

The memory switched to when they were teens, just after Yami had become the Pharaoh. It still shocked him the age that Yami had taken up the throne. Yami was 16, Seth was 18, as was Imhotep. Yami's closest friends were also young when he took over for his father, Mana was 15 and Mahad was 21.

" _What on earth were you thinking Imhotep? Atem shouldn't have left the palace without proper guards! You saw that the thief Bakura almost killed him!" Seth had Imhotep shoved against the wall growling at him._

 _Imhotep matched Seth's glare, "He was perfectly safe,"_

 _Seth cut Imhotep off and started," He fell into the Nile River!"_

 _Imhotep snorted, "Well, my Priest. Just because you have that dam rod doesn't make you any better equipped to protect Atem! Besides, you couldn't stop Bakura, Atem had to fight him. So now you were off looking for stronger Ka souls, of course I had to keep Atem company, his best friend was gone." Seth's glare intensified, he was about to snap back at him when Mahad spoke._

" _Come on boys," His authoritative voice brought them back to the rest of the world. Both stepped away from each other as Mahad came over, "His horse almost never panics like that, and something must have spooked him. The Pharaoh is unharmed. You both act as if our king cannot defend himself. Atem had more magic within him before he obtained the puzzle." Crossing his arms he turned to Imhotep. "Now, thanks to Seth leaving like he did we are now better at defending our king. Each of the priests left his side at some point to make ourselves stronger." Seth gave Mahad a heated glare and responded with a simple "eh". As Imhotep snorted._

" _I'm going to check on Atem." Seth glanced at both of them and turned on his heel and marched away. Imhotep made to follow but was stopped by Mahad, "You will be coming with me. We have something to discuss."_

 _Seth watched the pair as they walked away. Eyes narrowing, Seth decided to follow them. Stopping jus close enough to ease drop._

" _I have every right to be alone with Atem!" Imhotep hissed, "We are to be married!"_

 _Mahad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, that wasn't set in stone before Atem's father passed away. Atem is now the Pharaoh, if he doesn't wish for this union he can overrule it." A dark expression passed over Imhotep's face as Mahad continued. "Even if he does marry you, he needs to produce a hire. There is a women in mind and she would replace you and be his queen. That wouldn't be fair to you. I can promise you that Atem wouldn't put you through that. He's to kind. You must prepare yourself for that possibility." Mahad then walked away from Imhotep._

 _Seth couldn't help the satisfied expression that rested on his face as he walked down the marble halls. Looking at his Millennium Rod he remembered leaving Atem's side to find a better Ka monster. He also learned quite a bit about himself, now knowing he was Atem's cousin changed nothing. He knew how he felt about him, and that wouldn't change. He felt that something was off, however he couldn't place it. Kiara had done something to his mind, and yet he knew something was going to happen. Seth idly thought to himself as he entered Atem's room. I will protect him. His eyes locked onto Atem's sleeping form. As the healer left the room Seth walked over to Atem and carefully brushed his fingers through his bangs. His next task was to take Bakura down._

" _Seth?"_

 _Seth smiled at him, "Atem, how are you feeling?"_

 _Atem slowly sat up and mumbled, "Soar…did I fall off my horse?"_

 _Seth nodded grimly and asked, "Do you remember what caused him to buck you off?"_

 _Atem frowned and sighed, "No, he's never acted like that before." Atem stood and went to his mirror, as he fixed his eyeliner. He looked at Seth's reflection and blinked, "Seth? What's wrong?" he turned stared at Seth. Seth looked away from him and to the rod. He studied it, not noticing that Atem had approached him. A soft hand touched his cheek, "Seth, please?" Seth placed a hand over his and simply moved his for head against Atem's. He whispered, "Why?"_

 _Atem understood instantly, "You have the best control the Millennium Rod. It lead you to many different Ka. It simply suits you." Atem moved away slightly and frowned, "There is a darkness in you," Seth suddenly stood straight, he giving Atem a slightly shocked expression. "That's something new." He looked up at Seth, he gave him a smile and placed his hand on his chest. "It won't consume you, I can help you control it." Seth relaxed as Atem hugged him, Seth held him close as a sad thought passed over his mind, '_ despite your words…I have a bad feeling Atem…'

Seto stared straight ahead, the only thing he gathered was that he and Imhotep couldn't stand each other. He sighed, as he continued to go deeper into his past. If there was any other way to learn about Imhotep he would. He still hated all of this magic crap. But who else would be able to hide from Yami's magic and his puzzle?

^%^^%^((

Yami smiled brightly as he carefully took an Egyptian mirror, he hadn't seen one in such good condition before, (well not including in his past.) He didn't know who sent it to him, but now that it was in his hands, he didn't question its authenticity. Yami frowned and there was a crack right down the middle of the glass. He gently ran a finger along the glass. He flinched suddenly, closing his eyes he took finger into his mouth. Missing a drop of blood vanishing into the crack. Yami frowned at his finger and carefully place the mirror onto his desk and went to get a bandage. As he left the room the mirror gave off a dim glow as the rest of the remaining blood was absorbed into the glass. Just as Yami returned to his office the glowing had died. He picked up the artifact again and smiled at the glass. As Yami locked eye's with his reflection he tuned out the warring from his puzzle, it was giving off a faint glow as Yami moved the mirror closer to his face. His eyes glazed over as a dark cloud began to form. It almost shot at his face when.

"Y…Yami!"

Yami blinked and looked over at a shocked Yugi. "Hello Yugi."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. _What was that darkness from that mirror? I'm glad I chose to surprise Yami today!_ Yugi recovered quickly, his slightly freaked face changed into a bright smile. "Let's go out for lunch Yami, there is a new restaurant in walking distance from here."

Yami smiled at his other half, "Alright, let me get my coat." Yami left the mirror on the desk to get his coat, Yugi slowly walked over to the mirror slowly. He looked down at it, as watched it a black blob crossed under the glass. Yugi jumped back just as Yami announced he was ready to go. Yami left the office first, Yugi followed and couldn't help but glance back at the desk. He frowned and hurried after his dark half.

They found themselves at a small café, Yugi looked up at Yami. "Do you even know _who_ donated that mirror Yami?" '

Yami sighed, after taking a drink from his coffee and looked at him, "It's just a mirror Yugi, and I sense no magic or malice from it. My puzzle would alert me to any danger."

"But Yami, you have been acting strange. I feel that you haven't been listing to you puzzle. What about that Imhotep guy? You might have everyone else fooled, but not me! You want to set Atem free don't you?"

Yami sighed, "Imhotep? Did Seto put you up to this? He said the same thing when I told him about the mirror. You both are being ridiculous but if it makes you feel better I will wait and check out the mirror with Seto tonight."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "With this settled, let's get some food."

Both walking back into the office an hour later Yugi gave a warry glance at the mirror and asked, "Yami, can I help you out today?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "If you really have nothing better to do."

They both set to work, Yami answering any and all questions that Yugi had. Yugi spent most of his time keeping an eye on Yami. Yugi couldn't help but notice how Yami would glance at his desk every now and again, and whenever he did look at it his eyes seemed hooded. _This isn't good, I can only distract Yami for so long. Something isn't right about that mirror. This cannot wait until tonight!_ Yugi smiled at him, "Hey I need to make a phone call be right back!" Yami gave him a simple nod as he kept on reading though some notes. Yugi walked out of the office and decided to call Seto.

" _What?"_

Yugi hesitated, "h…hello Kaiba. Um, well I'm here with Yami and he's acting weird." As Yugi told Seto everything that he had witnessed. Yami was left alone.

Yami glanced at the door, then looked at the mirror. He shook his head, _Yugi seems freaked out about the mirror, I will wait to check it out at home._ He looked back at his notes. As he tried to keep himself busy, the mirror began to slowly looked up from his notes. As if in a trance, Yami stood up and walked over to the desk. He looked down at the mirror with glazed over hooded eyes. Yami carefully picked it up and started at his reflection. As he locked eyes with his other self a small smile grew on his copy's face. Yami suddenly gasp, dropping the mirror he fell to the floor with a small thud.

" _Yugi whatever you do, don't let him touch that mirror! I'm on my way."_ With the sharp click from the other end Yugi hurried back to the office and froze for a moment, what he saw sent chills up his spine. Yami was crumpled on the floor next to the mirror, but what was worse was the fact that the Millennium Puzzle had lost its luster. It looked dull and pale, along with Yami. He rushed to his side, "Yami!" he gently shook Yami's shoulders, "Yami please wake up! I…I told you not to touch it!" Yugi looked around as he began to cry, he didn't know what to do. Yami had a heartbeat, and even if they called for help they couldn't do anything for him. This was clearly some kind of magic. Yugi sniffled as he check Yami's head to make sure he didn't hit it too hard when he fell. All he could really do was wait for Seto to get there.

Seto skid to a stop at the museum, he took the steps two at a time, basically ignored the front desk and went straight to Yami's office. "Yugi, what happened?"

"I came back in from our call and he was like this! I…I don't know. He must have looked at the mirror when I wasn't in the room. Since I don't know what's wrong I didn't call for help, he seems to be sleeping."

Seto knelt down next to Yami, he was indeed breathing, and by looking at his face you could see his eyes moving under his closed lids. "Let's go Yugi, we are taking him to Kiaba Corp. there is something that I want to try. If any of the employees ask we are taking him to this hospital." Yugi nodded and followed Seto out after grabbing the mirror.

89^&%&^

A warm breeze kissed his face, Yami rolled over and yawned. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, and suddenly gasp. _This wasn't his house…w…warm breeze? It's January._ Yami sat up and looked around the room, eyes going wide. He jumped up from the bed and ran to the window, ignoring the silk curtains. He let a silent scream, _I'm in my room when I was Atem…that was what? 5000 years ago._ He stumbled back and looked down at himself, he was also clothes were also the same he once wore. He rushed to the mirror and took in his new look. His cream colored tunic clung to his slim frame, he had his basic gold jewelry. The only difference is that he had a paler skin tone. He ran his hands over the tight gold belt that sat low on his hips. Yami glared, "I know I didn't wear it _that_ low on my hips…" he went back to the window and looked out over _Egypt._ His eyes swept over what he once ruled. _"this can't be real…this has to be a dream.'_

The doors burst open and Imhotep walked in, "Atem."

Yami turned and glared, "What do you want with me?"

Imhotep smirked, "I have all that I want now Atem. You will remain here with me." Yami's glare intensified, "Like _hell_ I will!" The glowing eye appeared on his forehead, at the same time his millennium puzzle began to glow. Imhotep kept his smirk plastered onto his face, he watched contently as the light around Yami suddenly dimed and then went black. Yami froze, he slowly looked down at his puzzle, shakily taking it in hand he muttered, "I…I can't use my magic." He turned his gaze to Imhotep, "What did you do to me?!" Imhotep, still with his creepy smirk on his face. He tried to touch Yami's face. Yami's expression switched to one of disgust as he quickly moved away from him.

Imhotep glared, "you will love me Atem, just wait." As Imhotep stormed out of the room Yami heard him tell the guards to keep him locked in that room, which was perfectly fine him. The double doors slammed shut. Yami glared again as he moved to the window and looked down. His eyes scanning for any way down. He frowned, _I will get out of here…_

67&*^&*^&

"Mr. Kiaba, we have good and bad news. Mr. Moto's mind is extremely active, so there isn't any chance of brain damage. We just don't understand how he got like this." Seto eyed the doctor, and deciding that it wasn't his fault. He muttered, "I figured as much, you can go." As the doctor left, Seto pulled out a device.

Yugi giggled, "Kaiba? Isn't that similar to the thing in Inception?"

Seto glared and ignored him as he hooked it up to Yami, "Look…I really liked that movie. And I saw it as a challenge to try and make one, it works." As he was about to hook himself up Yugi said, "Hey, you're not going alone!"

Seto groaned, "You and the mutt? How did _you_ get in? You know what, ever mind. I was Mokuba…" Ignoring Jonouch's complaints, Seto stood and muttered, "Get over here." Hooking them all up, and telling one of his men to keep an eye on their bodies. Seto hooked everyone up to his machine and said, "I will explain everything once we are in the dream." Seto nodded at his guard, and with a push of a button they were sent off to dream.

The group were blended into Yami's mirror dream world. Falling from the sky to land roughly in the hot sand of ancient Egypt. Seto stood up first, "Okay, listen up. You have seen the movie _Inception._ Just like the movie, time for us will speed up. Five minutes will feel like an hour. If I'm right, we are in Yami's dream."

Yugi asked, "His dream inside the mirror?"

Nodding Seto said, "Yes, I believe so." Seto looked around, it clearly was the Egypt. "We need to get inside the palace."

"Hey rich boy! How are we going to do that?" Jonouch's snapped.

Seto glared and just before he could snap back Yugi piped in, "Guys! We are here for Yami. Now we need to come up with a plan." Jonouchi and Seto whipped around to look at him.

"Two Pharaoh's? How did you get away from Imhotep?!" Mana had appeared next to Yugi with a bright smile. Yugi jumped and whipped around.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "Ugh…you're that bright ray of sunshine that was always with Yami in the past…"

Mana kept the smile on her face and said, "You're as friendly as ever…and you are all wearing strange clothes…" She looked at the three of them then said while pointing at Yugi. "You never answered my question!" Yugi gulped at looked over to Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes, "It's a long, complicated story. But, this is a dream and Imhotep intends to hurt Atem."

Mana gasped, "Hmmm, I suppose I should believe you…" She eyed them and mumbled, "I haven't seen a second Seth around…" She looked at them again and said. "Hey, you guys are getting a lot of strange looks." Mana turned and looked at them, "You need a change of clothes, I'm sure what you are wearing works when you're awake, but not here."

Seto blinked and sighed, "Fine, fine. All you two should have to do is think about something you want to wear and your clothes should change." His clothes changed, very similar to what Seth wore in his dreams. He just simply simplified it by eliminating his head peace and the gold. After Yugi and Jonouchi changed Mana smiled and said, "There! All better, let's go."

Mana continued to lead the small group though the city, keeping them out of site.

*Yi89

Yami searched the room, he even tried using the door so simply walk out, but the guards wouldn't let him out. Yami glared, now he knew this was a dream, the guards would never listen to Imhotep over himself. Yami rushed over to the window, looking down, then back to all the fabric that was inside his bed room. Humming to himself as an idea it. Yami checked the knots on his fabric rope he slowly lowed it over the railing. He wasn't sure if it would be strong enough to hold his weight… Yami frowned as he looked over the edge at his sheet, and curtain rope. Yami had taken the blankets from his bed and the curtains then tied them together so he could climb down. He looked out over the city, he sighed. He had forgotten how beautiful Egypt was when the sun was setting. Yami double checked for any guards before he started to climb over the edge.

"My Pharaoh, what are you doing?!"

Yami yelped, almost losing his grip on his rope. Yami looked down, Mahad stared up at him, with a horrified look plastered to his face. Yami smiled called out "Mahad!" Mahad crossed his arms and gave him a look. "W…well I was escaping."

Mahad sighed, "If you had only waited a little bit longer, I would have done just that. Now just how do you plan to get down?"

Clutching the rope Yami mumbled, "Jump?" Yami heard Mahad sigh as he let go knowing that Mahad would catch him.

"Now, shall we go Pharaoh?" once they were on their way out of the city Yami's mind seemed to catch up, "Wait…how are you here Mahad…I watched you die?"

Mahad smiled sadly, "that you did…my Pharaoh, this is a dream."

Yami sighed and mumbled, "I figured as much. Where are we going?"

Mahad smiled, "Mana and I have a plan, and we think that Yugi, Jonouchi and the new Seth are here." Yami stared at him, Seto…here? "How can they be here?" Mahad just gave him a knowing look and continued to lead Yami out of the city.

"I…Imhotep S...sir! The Pharaoh, he's gone!"

"What did you just say? How did he get out?!" Imhotep growled out.

The guard swallowed, "well, he went out the window, he used his blankets to make a rope."

Imhotep relaxed, "Well then, let's go find him. He can't use any magic, so he is basically helpless." The guards quickly followed Imhotep out the palace and to the stables. "But Sir, he was spotted with Mahad! There are reports that Seth is here as well."

Imhotep stilled, "Did you say Seth?"

The guard simply nodded, "That could be a problem…Now we really need to find the Pharaoh."

The guard nodded once again, each mounting a horse. "Sir, they are on foot, they couldn't have gone far."

8689

Yami followed Mahad, he glanced behind himself. They hadn't got very far from the city yet, and by now Imhotep must have noticed that he was gone. "Yami!"

Yami jerked his head forward and froze, running toward him was Yugi and Jonouchi. A smile exploded onto to Yami's face, "How did you get here?"

Yugi latched on to him, "You're okay!"

Jonouchi added, "We had help getting here. Your rich boy brought us with him."

Yami blinked at him, "He brought you with him? But how?" he looked around Jonouchi and locked with blue. "Seto!"

Shocking everyone, Seto strode over to Yami, grasping his shoulders and kissing him. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Yami stared at Seto, he smiled and shook his head, "No."

Seto signed, "What happened anyway? Why didn't your puzzle stop this?"

Yami frowned, "Well…my magic isn't working. Back when I first looked at the mirror, I felt my puzzle react, but then nothing. As if it was being blocked. Then my memory began to blur. Yugi stopped it the first time…he caught my attention. The second time I don't think he could have stopped it." Seto opened his mouth to replay, but before he could…

"My Pharaoh look out!" Mahad shoved Yami out of the way right before a sprit monster attacked.

Seto and Yami both fell the ground hard, "M…Mahad!" Yami sat shocked. Seto took time to look around, it wasn't just Mahad who had been attacked.

Seto glared and shouted at everyone. "This is a dream!" Standing up his duel disk appeared on his arm. "Think about your deck and a duel disk should show up!"

Doing as instructed Yugi and Jonouchi stood to defend themselves with their duel disks.

Imhotep laughed, taking the chance surprise Seto with an attack he called out. "It's not like you _priest,_ you're not paying attention!" even before he knew what hit him, Seto found himself on his back on the sand with some sphinx monster on top of him.

"Seto!" Yami went to run over to him, just to be yanked back by some guards. "Let me go! I order you to!" Yami looked desperately over at Seto's crumpled from on the sand. "He needs me!"

Imhotep glared at Yami, "It's always about HIM!" Imhotep viciously jabbed his finger in Seto's diction as he stared at him. Yami matched glares with Imhotep. "You know what Pharaoh? Apparently I need to break you."

Yami followed his gaze to where Yugi and Jonouchi were. "Leave them alone!" Turing his monster from Seto, its evil gaze locked on them. It's pricing red eyes locked onto them, Yugi locked his gaze with Yami, and clearly terrified he muttered, "Y…Yami…"

Right before Yami's eyes, Yugi and Jonouchi vanished. Yami went limp for a moment, simply staring at where they used to be. He slowly looked at Seto's limp form, then back to the space his friends used to be. Imhotep shouted at Yami, "You are now mine! Do you understand?"

Yami snapped, without warning, slither burst from the clouds overhead. The guards hastily let go of Yami as Slither lowered its head. Yami stroked his dragon's head as it growled at the guards before eliminating them. Imhotep's eyes narrowed, his Sphinx moved in front of him, "you can't keep that up without a DiaDhank, even that rule applies in the dream. My Sphinx is stronger, you don't look so well Atem. Put that dragon away."

Yami glanced over at Seto, he was well aware of what his dragon could do, and yes, Slither was weaker than what Imhotep had. Under normal circumstances, Slither could easily win, but he could feel his magic failing. Seto would have to beat Imhotep. He moved his gaze back to Imhotep.

Seto moved slightly, slowly sitting up he looked at Imhotep and Yami. _Slither is here…Yami is okay._ Seto blinked, something was off. He locked his eyes on Yami. As he watched Yami control his breast, he noticed how weak he looked. His body was shaking. His dragon was doing its best to stop the Sphinx's attacks, but it was obvious that Yami was losing.

Seto found himself gasping and moving to his feet faster than he ever had, he managed to get to Yami before he hit in the ground. With Slither disappearing behind them Seto looked down at him "Yami, Wake up!"

Yami moved his head against Seto's chest, "Your chest is warm…" Seto sighed and smiled.

"I sure hate to interrupt," a cold, voiced hissed. "But you're not taking him! He will be mine, even if it's only in this dream!"

Seto growled, "Try to stop me!" Seto looked down at Yami again, "We will go home, please just wait a little bit longer."

Yami smiled tiredly, "I know you will win Seto."

Seto carefully laid Yami down and stood up, locking eyes with Imhotep. His Blue-Eyes busting froth from the sky above them.

"Seth, you have no idea how long I have wanted this." Imhotep eyed Seto.

"Quit living in the past! I'm _not_ Seth." He spat. "Yami is no longer Atem! However," Seto glared, "let's get this over with! I want to get back to the present. But since you like the past, I will use my own millennium item to put you in your place!" Using his Millennium rod, Seto summoned two other blue-eyes and combine them into one. Blue-eyes roared and attacked without warning.

Imhotep fell hard out the way, he glared, "If Atem's dragon couldn't win, and yours won't." The Sphinx let out a horrible scream, which was matched by the blue-eyes.

"She seems to dislike you as much as I do Imhotep. My dragon has never attacked without my say before." Seto smirked as his dragon took flight, the Sphinx followed in kind, Seto watched amused as the two beasts attacked each other. His eyes fell back onto Imhotep, "Look, you lost him then and you can't have him now." Imhotep simply ignored him, and went back to watching the fight. He could feel himself growing weaker with each hit the blue-eyes was giving his Sphinx. Seto kept his eyes locked on him trusting his dragon. Imhotep was flinching, and like that duel with Yami, he could see his energy leaving his body. Seto still wasn't sure why Yami didn't have the energy to fight himself, but this was very satisfying.

They both watched, Imhotep looked panicked as Seto simply looked smug. The Blue-eyes dived towards the sand, crushing the Sphinx into the ground. Causing sand to fly up into the air like a tidal wave. Taking back into the sky and lunching its powerful blast onto the Sphinx, before is celebrated with a loud cry. Imhotep fell to the sand gasping as Seto just laughed. He crossed his arms and smirked, "That's where you were meant to be, on your knees like the dog you are!" The Blue-eyes landed lightly behind Seto.

By this time, Yami had finally recovered. He lingered behind Seto, he kept blank expression on his face. Feeling nothing for Imhotep, if anything Yami felt that Seto had gone easy on him.

"If anything Imhotep, I can't believe that my past self didn't do this to you before. I have seen what you did in your past. I have a feeling that Seth didn't do what I just did because of Yami…Surly I could to more damage, but I feel that I have made my point. Don't touch what's mine." Seto crossed his arms as he watched Imhotep pant and cough on the ground.

Yami moved forward and stood next to Seto, stating with a blank expression. "I should lock you here."

Seto blinked and gave Yami an odd look. Imhotep scrambled to his feet, "M…My Pharaoh?"

Yami said, "You have done nothing kind, you kidnapped me, made me watch my friends _die._ Even though I know they aren't truly dead, watching it was enough. On top of that, you made me watch Mahad leave me again." Yami's expression stayed cold as the eye glowed on his forehead. "I now see how you are still alive after 5,000 years. As I did with the puzzle, you latched your soul to the mirror. Then you left it for your recantation of yourself to find. Locking you in the mirror will free the recantation's soul back to his body. I can't believe I let you over power my puzzle. The power of your dream is breaking, my magic is growing stronger. Doing this will feel like nothing."

Imhotep began to panic again, falling to knees, "Please Pharaoh! I…I'm sorry!"

Seto watched for a moment, this wasn't Yami. This must be Atem. "Yami don't!" he carefully took Yami's wrists, "Please stop." Yami's red eyes locked onto his blue, "I don't want you to do it. This isn't you."

Yami looked away from Seto, but sighed. Closing his eyes, "If I don't he could come after us again."

Seto turned to look at Imhotep, noticing that he looked completely relieved, he turned back to Yami. "Then I will defeat him again. We can break the mirror. Won't that help?"

Yami looked up at him, eyes calming down and the gold eye dissipated from his forehead. "That will still seal him in this world."

Seto said, "That works for me." Turning his eyes back to Imhotep he demanded. "Release us now! If you don't I won't stop him again." Without warning, the dream world around them fell apart, surrounding them in pitch black.

Seto woke slowly, he blinked at the ceiling as bright lights attacked his eyes. He was vaguely aware of the people in the room saying Yami's name. He sat up and looked over at Yami. He was awake and looked to be perfectly fine, just covered in other bodies at the moment. Each of the geek squad taking turning hugging him. Seto sighed.

"Big brother!" Seto took his eyes away from Yami again. Mokuba ran over to Seto and hugged him, "Why didn't you tell me?! I was worried!"

Seto hugged him back and sighed, "You should be in bed."

Mokuba pulled back and smiled, "I feel fine!" Mokuba smiled brightly again and turned to run to Yami and practically jumped on him. Seto smiled lightly and just watched.

Yugi looked at Seto and blinked, "Hey guys, I think we need to leave them alone for a moment." He ushered the group out, as the door closed, before Seto could even say anything, Yami was on him, he was settled contently on top of him. Hugging him tightly. Yami whispered, "I didn't want to put us though this…"

Seto said nothing, he simply clung tightly to Yami, hiding his face against his neck. For the first time in long time, Seto felt himself crying, and he only tightened his grip on Yami more. Yami signed and pressed his face into Seto's shoulder, deciding to keep quiet. "Yami, let's go somewhere…"

Yami laughed as he ran his fingers thought Seto's hair. "Anywhere but Egypt!"

Seto laughed a little, finally letting go of him. He laced his fingers with Yami's and mumbled, "I guess we better go talk to everyone…" Yami nodded and went to stand, but Seto kept him in place. "I was thinking…Yami." He tightened his grip on Yami's hands, "Will you marry me?"

Yami froze, he felt his heart beat jump, he stared at Seto, and a smiled grew on his face. This was something that he never expected to hear. "Of course I will!" throwing himself on Seto, kissing him deeply. Yami smiled and whispered against Seto's lips, "I love you."

Seto blushed a little, he swallowed, and rushed out. "I love you too."

Yami just smiled again, "Let's go, they are waiting for us." Seto groaned and followed Yami out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Light comes

Authors note: Just a warning…it will be slightly fluffy. RATING CHANGE! p.s. I like Jonouchi with Mai so please don't hate! Also I might write a chapter about their vacation to Sydney, Australia. Only now did I realize that his chapter was originally supposed to be chapter 3…and I like this one so I really don't want to change a whole bunch so….yes this is happing in December and I will go into more detail about who sent Yami all of Atem's items that were in his tomb. Oh! And Yugi is going to see Anzu in America. The spell used on Atem and Yami basically fractured his soul. In this story you will see Yami thinking people are following him or watching him. He's getting confused but I don't want to give too much away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh! I'm merely borrowing these characters for a story, which I make no profit from! (This is where I got my info about the duel disk. . )

Past and Present: _Walk way to the future._

Yami woke to the sound of an alarm going off, he sighed as he sat up and turned it off. He looked over to this other side of the bed, Seto had already taken off for work. Which made sense. Seto had been telling the truth about wanting to go somewhere with Yami after the Imhotep incident. Seto had whisked him away to Australia. Seto had let Yami drag him all around Sydney, the outback and the Great Barrier Reef. Smiling, Yami slipped out of bed and changed.

Yami knocked on Mokuba's door and smiled when he entered, "Ah good, Mokuba, you're up."

"Of course I am Yami! What do you take me for?" Mokuba grabbed his back pack and followed Yami down stairs.

Yami looked at Mokuba and stated, "Yet you never ask me to stop checking."

Mokuba simply smiled and went straight to the fridge once they walked into the kitchen. "Hey Yami, can I ride with you to school? I don't wanna take the limo..."

Yami smiled and said, "If that's what you really want, I'm getting Yugi for school also." The rest of the breakfast went by with idle chatter, and now with all three of them in the car Mokuba asked, "Hey, when do we get to see the pictures form your trip?"

Yami laughed, "I'm having them developed."

Mokuba snorted, "Developed? You have them on your phone!"

Yami sighed, "Well I wanted them framed…like true pictures." he tried to ignore Yugi's giggling from the back seat as he went on, "Oh I got him a glass blue-eyes white dragon. I didn't want anyone else to have one, so I had to pay extra to be sure that was the only one he made. The man made it by hand out of some rare light blue glass. It's done and I will be picking it up after I get off work today. Also, you know that blue eyes Seto ripped? Well grand pa told be to give it to Seto. He said that he felt he now deserved to have all four cards. And before you ask, I found someone who can restore it, however, it won't be as strong as the other three cards. It's done and I used it against Yugi the other day, just to be sure it worked. This card will have the same attack and defense points as the dark magician."

Mokuba smiled and said, "I know Seto will love it!" He paused and asked. "When did you get that done?"

Yami smiled, "Just after the Imhotep issue."

After dropping off all three to their schools, Yami headed to the museum. As soon as he entered a researcher ran over," Mr. Moto! Hurry, we got something in and its right up your alley!" Yami blinked and said, "Okay." And followed him to a new Egyptian exhibit. The researcher said," This text is old, and lightly damaged, I can't translate it. We figured you could."

Yami set his bag down and walked over to the casket and tried not to look stunned, this was _his_ casket. They had found _his_ grave site. Yami could almost feel the excited looks from his peers as he looked at the hieroglyphics. He swallowed as he easily read them aloud. _"Here lies the nameless pharaoh of Egypt, may he rest in peace. "_ Yami felt chills run down his spine as the words sunk in. He vaguely heard the researchers talking, Yami just stared at _his_ casket. _Wait…they just found my grave, but the spell…_ Yami blinked awake from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "We found this in there as well!" Yami took the duel disk very carefully, Yami's eyes lit up, "You do realize what this is right? It's a DiaDhank, it's what Pegasus used to make the original Duel Disks." Yami stated as he hooked it up to his arm, almost instantly it seemed to come to life. Giving off a faint glow, Yami suppressed a shiver as he felt it link up with his life force as he added as an afterthought, "I don't believe that anyone has ever found a whole before!" Yami kept his eyes on the DiaDhank as the researcher asked, "Mr. Moto do you know anything about how it works? I mean it seems to be working."

Yami looked at him and said, "Well, from what I understand the DiaDhank hooks up with the users Ba, life force, to summon Ka. Which are sprit monsters. Unlike the improvements that Pegasus made, this device can only control three monsters. Also the loser would either faint or die, depending on skill and energy level." Yami carefully took it off and set it on its display. "Did you open the casket?" the researchers answered no, that they couldn't open it, and Yami let his shoulders sag, the puzzle suddenly feeling heavy. Turning to look at them Yami said, "Don't try again. We don't want to cause more damage to the casket." Lightly holding the puzzle Yami turned back to the items from his own tome and said, "I will work on cataloging this. I need to contact a friend of mine in Egypt." When he was left alone in room, Yami walked through the items. He let his fingers along the casket. Thinking _'how did they find the grave…_ ' Yami's eyes landed on two books. Hurrying over he picked one up, it's gold cover lightly glinting as he ran his fingers along the spine. His eyes fell down to the black gold on. Smiling he said softly, "The book of the living and the book of the dead. I thought they were both lost…" His eyes glowed faintly. Mumbling to himself, "these are what I need to free Atem." Taking the books to his office he got onto the phone with Ishizu.

*&&(

Seto sat numbly in front of his computer, and for the first time, he couldn't concentrate. He opened the drawer on his desk, and took out a small black box. Seto stared at it, the only one who know about this was of course, Mokuba. Seto had asked Yami to marry him after the dream with Imhotep, but this was official. Seto nervously opened the box. The band was is soft, honey gold, with bold chocolate diamonds presented on a black layout, sweeping above a strand of vanilla diamonds. Seto snapped the box closed, and closed his eyes. Checking the clock Seto stood, it was time to get Yami for lunch.

Yami sat at his desk, looking at the DiaDhank. Bringing back memories. His call with Ishizu hadn't been very promising. She said that no one had broken into his tomb, but she confirmed that all Atem's treasures were gone. As if they had simply vanished and were teleported to Japan. This worried both them, and the fact that both the _Book of the Living_ and _Book of the Dead_ were in his possession…It could be a curse or a blessing. This happening lead Yami to a decision, to free Atem he would have to seal the items. It would also…make his memories fade and become more like a distant dream.

Giving the DiaDhank a sad smile as he looked to his cell phone when it buzzed. He smiled as he looked at the text. Yami left his office, he told the front desk he was heading out for lunch. Smiling when he saw Seto leaning on his car waiting for him.

"Since when do you take a break Seto?" Yami reached the car and blinked as Seto opened the door for him.

"I own the company." Was the sharp reply.

Yami sighed as he got in, he gave Seto a once over, _something's off…_ Yami kept this to himself as Seto closed the door and got in on the other side. Yami watched at him and asked, "Do you know what's really awkward?" Seto started the car and took off, but glanced at Yami. Seto looked back at the road a Yami proceeded to tell him about the fact that his grave had been discovered. Yami gave him a short version of his conversation with Ishizu, but since he felt something off with Seto he left out sealing the items.

The news about Atem's tomb didn't settle well with Seto, but right now the items were safe and he didn't believe that two book mentioned truly had magic. Making a mental note to come back to this, Seto parked at a fancy looking restaurant "Yami this is it."

Seto gave the valet the keys Yami took in the building, it was some fancy Italian restaurant. Whoever owned this place wanted it to look like the real thing, this place took you to Italy. (Well, from what Yami saw from pictures on the internet…) As Seto joined him Yami couldn't help but fidget, "You really don't need to keep spending money like this."

Seto crossed his arms and groaned, "Money is defiantly _not_ a problem. I need to spend it somehow." Seto let his hand fall to Yami's lower back as they were led to a secluded part of the restaurant. Seto pulled out Yami's chair, Yami blinked in surprise for a second before he sat down.

They locked eyes, Yami smiled, "Seto, isn't this a little fancy for a lunch date?"

Seto sighed, "You won't be home with me for dinner. So I figured, why not?" he quickly turned to the waiter to order their drinks, missing Yami's slightly confused face. Being as quiet as he normally was, Yami did most of the talking during their lunch, which Seto was extremely grateful for. He honestly didn't trust his mouth at the moment, he didn't want to give anything away. Even when their food was delivered, Yami couldn't get many words from him, other than basic answers, such as, this is good, and yeah.

They were both almost done with lunch when Yami locked his eyes on his, "are you sure you're okay?" They stared at each other for a moment before Seto swallowed and _looked away first._ Yami narrowed his eyes lightly Seto **never** did that. Yami did notice how _off_ Seto had been lately. Yami let a tiny gasp free as his eyes widened slightly. His mind began to imagine the worst, _'T…this is it! He's leaving me!_ ' That thought was all he could think of. He didn't notice as Seto reached across the table and took his hands in one of his.

"Yami…" Seto let his thumb slide over Yami's as he made eye contact again, "This is really not my…thing. I mean, I…. there is a part two to this but," Seto's eyes drifted to their joined hands as he fiddled with the black box under the table, "What really sucks is that _Wheeler_ came in first in something." With that, Seto slid his hand from Yami's as he took the box from under the table and carefully placed it in in Yami's hands. Seto kept his eyes glued on Yami. Yami looked at the box, then back to Seto. Yami's mind came to a grinding halt, he opened the box and his heart stopped as he stared at the ring. Yami let out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding. Shaking slightly he looked up at Seto, wide eyed. "S…Seto it's…" Yami's eyes fell closed, he bit his lip lightly and looked back at him, "it's beautiful."

Seto smiled and took the ring out of the box and gently slid it on Yami's left hand ring finger. "I meant what I said after the Imhotep mishap. I'm telling everyone you're a perfect match for me. And that, you belong with me Yami. It's a way to promise you a future with me." Seto leaned over the table and drew Yami into a loving kiss. Seto pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you, even if I'm not the best at showing it." Yami smiled brightly, ignoring the happy tears that where escaping, "I love you too Seto." The left their foreheads together, both with sappy smiles glued to their faces.

As soon as they both got in the car, the whole ride back to the museum they kept their hands intertwined. Both had small happy smiles on their faces as the car stopped in front of the building. Seto beat Yami out of the car just to open the door for him. Yami's smile never left his face as he got out of the car. He happily threw his arms around Seto's neck. Their lips met once again, when they parted they stayed holding each other. "Will you be off work on time tomorrow?" Seto asked softly. Yami reluctantly let go of Seto as he met his eyes. Seto watched his face, he smiled and nodded. Seto leaned down and kissed him again. Yami smiled, and watched as Seto headed back to work. He raised his hand and stared at the ring, he smiled again as warmth spread though out his body. Signing happily he headed back inside.

7*&Y

Yugi hummed quietly as he watched Yami and Seto drive way. He had been planning on visiting Yami, but he had decided to ease drop on the phone call instead. Yami had been acting weird, pulling out his own phone he called Ishizu.

" _Yugi, I knew that you would be calling me next…"_

"Yeah, we need to talk. Do you have time?" Yugi asked as he began to walk home. He could hear the amused smile in her voice as she answered with a yes. "So, you know who gave Yami all of Atem's items from his tomb. Who was it?"

Ishizu sighed, " _The pharaoh didn't want anyone to know, but it was Imhotep. Before you question it, I can insure you that his intentions were true. Even though Atem didn't seal Imhotep's soul into the mirror. Kaiba broke it, sealing him anyway and in the processes freed the body Imhotep took over. Like Bakura and the ring, he man who came to us said that he remembers everything Imhotep made him do. I won't share his name, he wants to protect his wife and children."_

Nodding to himself, Yugi walked into the game shop. Locking the door behind him, Yugi sat down and asked. "He keeps telling me that someone is following him, he always feels watched. He's almost acting scared of something. He asked Seto to lock the items in his vault, he even asked it to be guarded. He sees things that we don't and he's keeping Kaiba in the dark…His eyes change color from time to time. From red to purple. When they are purple…he's distant and seems confused as to where he is. I have only seen that twice. One time when we dueled they changed to a red-violet color, I guess you could call it a boysenberry color. Would this have anything to do with part of Atem being trapped in the puzzle?"

Ishizu sighed, " _Yes. The spell that Imhotep used to bring Atem back is black magic. It also was a spell that was intruded by yourself and Kaiba. Now, it's a good thing that you stopped the spell. Yami has a fractured soul right now. Atem and Yami are their own people and that spell was meant to bring Atem back. The Atem from the past, not as he was when sharing your puzzle. To try to simplify it, look at it this way. Yami is the Atem you changed. Yami was working on moving on and accepting his fate. He understands the present. He knows that Seto isn't Seth. The Atem inside the puzzle is from the past, he doesn't understand that Seto isn't Seth. He is confused, Mana isn't with him and to him Seth looks different. He know that he died. If the spell had been completed it's quite possible that Atem would have taken his life to find his friends from the past. Then not only would Imhotep lose him, so would we. Yami is dealing with his own feelings plus Atem's they were supposed to be one person, not two. The eye color changing isn't supposed to happen. The purple eye color must be Atem, since you both have that color Yugi. Yami's eyes are red, and the red-violet must be the color they would be if the spell had worked. Atem died when he was 17, you are already older than Atem was. Yami being paranoid are Atem's feelings. He had to deal with Seth being taken over and trying to kill him, at the same time that Bakura was trying to seal the items…while also trying to kill him. Yami feels responsible, and the only way to seal the items and free Atem so he can go back to Seth is in the Book of the Living. Yami now has the means to fix all of this."_

Taking in all this information Yugi asked. "So…Atem…doesn't know me? He's alone in the puzzle again…"

 _A sad tone laying over his voice, Ishizu softly said. "No…Yami can sometimes talk to him. But this is why Yami is working so hard to help him. Something you must know. If Yami does this, Atem will always be a part of him, but his soul will be free. Yami will no longer have magic, his past life as Atem will seem like a distant dream. He will still be able to fluently speak and read ancient Egyptian. But he will simply be Yami, a Japanese-Egyptian."_

Yugi let a sigh out that he didn't know he was holding. Smiling he stated. "So he will get the life he never got to have with Seth? I don't think that's a bad thing. I will be more than happy to help him!"

Ishizu chuckled, " _I figured as much! Good luck Yugi."_

Yugi smiled brightly, he would help Yami do this.

**Tij&

The rest of the day went smoothly, except for a few of the girls working there asking all about the ring. Yami smiling the whole time, said good bye to his co-works and was making his way to his jeep. Yami froze mid step and spun around sharply, "Whose there?" he could have sworn that he heard footsteps. His hand not holding his keys tightened on his phone. Yami shook his head, no one was there. Calling Seto about this was dumb. He was over thinking this. Either way he rushed to the car and got in quickly, locking the door as soon as he got in. Yami began to relax. He looked down at what was left of his puzzle, he was over thinking…he still had some magic. With that, he rushed off to Yugi's

"Yami! Oh my god!" Yugi held the ring attentively in his hand. With a huge smile on his face he handed it back to Yami.

Mai giggled, "Look at that ring!"

Yami couldn't hide the blush that filtered across his face and sutured out, "y…yeah." Yami placed the ring back on its proper place and stated, "You and Joey will be getting married first." This time it was Joey and Mai's turn to blush. Laughing along with his friends as Joey tried to defend himself against the group's comments. Yami smiled, today was a great day, and he found himself growing more excited about tomorrow night.

After spending the day with Yugi and his grand pa, Yami drove them to the airport. Yami helped carry their bags to the drop and said, "Have a safe trip you two. Maybe next time I will go with you."

Yugi smiled brightly, "Yeah! We would be happy to have you there!" hugging tightly Yugi whispered, "Have fun with Seto, Yami." Yugi smirked, "what does he have planned?"

Yami gave him a look and crossed his arms, "All Seto told me was that it's a surprise. It's something that he and Mokuba always do on Christmas Eve. I tried to ask Mokuba too…but he won't even give me a clue…"

Yugi looked surprised, mumbling. "He does special things on Christmas?"

Yami sighed, "he is human you know." Yugi just smiled as Yami hugged him again.

Yami watched the plan take off before he headed to Seto's house. Again as he reached his car he felt eyes on him, but this time his Millennium item reacted. His hand froze on the door handle of the jeep. Yami scanned his surrounding, he glared and was about to retaliate when his phone burst to life. Yami jumped, he scrambled to pull his phone out. Looking at his phone he sighed, extremely relived. "Ah…Seto." As those words left his mouth, Yami felt the eyes leave him. He let small sigh out as he got into the car. He never imagined being this happy to have Seto call him, it seemed that if Seto hadn't called. Yami wouldn't be here right now. _"Yami, what's wrong?"_

"It's alright now Seto, someone may have been following me. Maybe I'm just over tired or something."

Seto made a noise, choosing to file that information away for later, he decided to change the subject, _"look, I'm leaving the office now. Are you heading to my place?"_

Starting the car and switching to blue-tooth, Yami answered, "Yes." He then blinked, "Wait, you're leaving the office at 3:15p.m.?"

" _Don't get used to it. And don't think we won't talk about you possibly being followed. What I have planned for the three of us, we will need your car. And I will be driving, so get gas on your way here."_

Yami blinked and said, "Okay. Still won't tell me where we are going I suppose?"

" _I did say it was a surprise. See you soon."_

*^&((

Seto put his phone away, he started out the window. _Following him huh?_ Seto glared at the window. _Yami's okay, we will deal with this if he keeps happening._ Seto let a gentle smiled spread on his face, Yami had no idea what he had planned. Of course, he did feel a little bad, he was giving Yami both his gifts on Christmas Eve, but hey, he never said that he was patient.

Yami managed to beat Seto home, and decided to bring one of the gifts he had gotten him. Right as Seto walked into their bedroom Yami slipped the card into his back pocket. "Hello Seto, how did I beat you home?" Yami leaned against the dresser.

Seto looked at him and smirked, "I bought this, that way I can blind fold you." At Yami's raised eye brow he decided to elaborate, "I don't want you to see where we are going. Also, I had to pick just the right one."

Yami took it from him to examine it as Seto changed. "Do you _really_ need to blind fold me?" Seto gave him a look that said, of course.

"Yami, Seto! Let's go! It's getting late!" Mokuba swung open the door and said, "Come-onnnn!"

Mokuba was about to drag Yami from the room when Seto stopped them. "Hold on Mokuba, we need to blind fold him."

Yami gave a disappointed groan as the fabric was placed carefully over his eyes. "Why? It's just a car ride…" Yami could sense the sly smile from the brothers as Mokuba grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

The car ride was quiet. Neither brother wanting to give anything away. Yami couldn't tell how long the car ride was, but when the car stopped Mokuba jumped out they were clearly at their destination. His door opened as Seto took his hand and whispered, "Just a little further." Yami sighed but let Seto lead him down a short pathway. Seto stopped him and announced, "Here we are." The blind fold was taken off and Yami gasped.

They were at a medium sized lake, surrounded by trees, each decorated with Christmas lights. "Seto is this yours?" Yami turned to look up at him as Seto shook his head, "No, however I know the man who dose. I pay him to reserve it every Christmas Eve so that Mokuba and I don't have to share it. Let's go, Mokuba is already on the ice."

Yami froze, "Ice?" Seto put his skates on, smiled at Yami and got on the ice himself, "Seto, don't you normally want to avoid that?"

Seto smirked and said, "Come on Yami, put the skates on." He crossed his arms as he watched Yami from the ice.

Yami slowly sat on a bench and put the skates on. "Is it going to break?" Yami looked down at the ice and then back to Seto.

Seto sighed and said, "Do you think I would let Mokuba be out here if it would?" Placing another smirk on his face as he asked. "Or are you too scared?" With that he offered Yami his hand.

Yami glared and snapped, "I'm not scared!" Yami looked from Seto's hand to Mokuba who was happily skating around. Biting his lip a little he locked eyes with Seto as he placed his hand in Seto's.

Seto smiled and pulled with just enough force to yank Yami onto the ice. Yami yelped and fell on to Seto's chest. Looking up at Seto he gave him a look. Seto smirked, "just watch my feet." He wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and started staking. Yami gasped lightly and held onto him. Seto smiled, he wasn't used to Yami clinging to him like he was, and he glanced down at Yami. Yami was completely focused on watching Seto's feet.

"It's like roller blading!" Yami smiled and looked up at him.

"Roller blading?" Looking mildly surprised Seto asked. "When did you do this?"

Yami answered, "Well, when I was still sharing Yugi's body he made me spend the day with everyone and they chose roller blading. In which I spent the whole time falling…" Seto glanced at him and said softly, "well, I won't let you fall."

The three of them spent the rest of the evening skating around. The brothers were surprised at how fast Yami caught onto ice skating. He was able to skate without clinging to Seto all the time. Much to Seto's dislike.

"Okay Seto, let's sit down!" Mokuba called to them.

As they sat down Yami looked at Seto and said excitedly. "Here, since it's technically Christmas now, open this!"

Seto let a small smile grace his face as he said, "Alright." He took the small box from Yami and opened it. "It's a Blue-Eyes…" Gasping and looking at Yami as realization hit him, he knew which card it is.

Yami smiled. "Well, Yugi's grandfather told me to give it to you. He figured that you now deserved to have all four. He even knew someone who could restore it!"

Seto blinked, "this is the one that I tore…Yami I don't feel that I-"

Yami cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth, "Seto, you were in a… _dark_ place when you did that. Granted, you can still be an ass. But you have changed. Even if you don't want to admit it, you have helped Yugi and I many times." Locking eyes with Seto he continued. "However, that card isn't as strong as your other three card. It has the same strength as my Dark Magician."

Seto held the card gently, "Yami, thank you." He paused, pulling another box out of his pocket. "Oh, Yami this is part two of your ring." He handed Yami a long black box, Yami eyed it before he opened it. "A key Seto?" Seto smiled, "You basically live with me anyway. Let's just make is official."

Yami stared at him, he smiled brightly, "Of course!" and he hugged Seto tightly. Seto smiled again and held onto him tightly, both having ignored the _"yes!"_ that Mokuba tried to keep quiet. This had turned out to be the best Christmas Seto could remember. Mokuba skated over to the edge of the lake and happily hugged Yami. "Come on Yami! Skate with me!" Yami laughed and let Mokuba pull him back to the ice. Smiling, Seto watched them skate off around the lake.

"Seto!" Yami laughed, "Come on!" Seto stood up, smiling as he followed them onto the lake.

*&(uy

Yami peaked into Mokuba's room, the ice skating had really knocked him out. Smiling Yami quietly walked into the room and carefully pulled the blanket over Mokuba's shoulders. Brushing his fingers gently through his bangs, Yami kept smiling as he whispered. "Sweet dreams." Creeping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Swallowing and setting his shoulders, Yami walked to his and Seto's room. Setting the puzzle on the bedside table Yami proceeded to change his clothes. Checking his appearance in the mirror he smirked at himself. Seto had mentioned that he needed to check something in his office when they had gotten back, and knowing him the way Yami did…Seto would stay in his office all night unless Yami did something about it.

Walking to Seto's study, Yami opened the door and leaned on the door way. Seto hadn't looked up yet, or even noticed anyone else was in the room. Yami smirked once again, slowly standing and closing the door softly. Walking over to the desk, Yami perched himself next to Seto and crossed his legs. Leaning back he smiled seductively. "What are you working on…?"

Grumbling, Seto said as he glanced at Yami, "I told you that I would be up in a…" Seto stuttered to a halt. He stared at Yami. Eyes slowly trailed up Yami's body. He was wearing black thigh high, lace leggings. The leggings were attached to garter belt that was around his think waste. Complete with almost sheer black booty short underwear.

Yami looked satisfied with himself as he said, "Planning on working all night?" Standing up, Yami pushed Seto's chair back to give himself room to slide onto his lap. Leaning forward, Yami whispered in Seto's ear with a husky voice. "I can think of better things for you to work on." Biting Seto's earlobe as he rolled his hips against Seto's. Yami smirked when he heard Seto intake a sharp breath of air. Yami's hands settled on Seto's sculpted stomach. Feeling the muscles tremble slightly. Yami leaned forward again and started biting his jaw, tugging Seto's shirt lose he ran his fingers back up his chest to start slowly unbuttoning the shirt. Yami pushed the shirt aside, his hands settled onto his chest. Yami moved to Seto's pulse point on his neck, sucking hard as he continued to roll his hips. Giving in, Seto let his head fall back and letting out a low groan. Letting his hands fall to Yami's hips to drag him closer, Yami made a 'humming' sound in the back of his throat. Seto's mind seemed to catch up to him, hands tightening on Yami's hips. Growling he dragged Yami into a heated kiss. Pulling back a little he mumbled, "Damit Yami."

Yami just offered him a smirk before Seto devoured his mouth again. Yami moaned into the kiss and started to unbutton Seto's pants. Yami moved back slightly as he moved his hand into Seto's pants. Seto growled again, grabbing the back Yami's head with one hand, he tugged him closer, moving to attack Yami's neck. His other hand moved to start unhooking the garter belt. Yami groaned out, "please…leave it…I want the on." Seto smirked against Yami's lips, "Oh? I can do that…" Instead he lifted Yami up so he could pull the underwear off. Yami bit Seto's bottom lip and whispered. "…right here." Yami helped Seto push his pants down as he adjusted his body over him. Yami lowered himself down onto Seto, while Seto kept his hands on Yami's hips to keep him steady. Once Seto was filled inside, both let out shaky groans. Setting a steady rhythm, getting more desperate with each thrust. Each kiss getting sloppier and more heated. Seto's thrust stuttered while Yami's muscles clamped down on him, both reaching their peaks at the same time. Breathing in time with each other, Yami chuckled quietly, "let's get to bed Seto…" Smiling Seto kissed his forehead before whispering, "As soon as I can move…" Both started laughing quietly, but neither tied to move for a while, quite comfortable where they were.

Yami kept smiling and kissed Seto's cheek, he would bring up sealing the items was happy to enjoy this moment.


	5. sealing the items

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oH! I make no money from this story.

Note: If you haven't noticed, the Mummy movies kind of acted as inspiration. This chapter will have some fluff to it, but really it is going to be kind of serious. _Seto is going to notice the Book of the Living and the Book of the Dead and confront Yami about them. Yami has some explaining to do. Please forgive me, I didn't want to insult anyone with attempting to write in a foreign language._

This chapter jumps back to like a couple of weeks after the proposal.

Sealing the Items

Yami sat looking through The Book of the Living. Chewing on his bottom lip, and mumbled to himself, "I have been looking for answers for months…what am I missing?" Carefully moving that book aside he looked to the Book of the Dead. He had found the spell that caused all of this. _Soul of the Living Dead._ The counter curse was being difficult. Yami frowned, and whispered. "Atem…I don't know what to do…" The puzzle remained silent against his chest as he leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands into his face. Whatever this spell did it wouldn't allow Atem and Yami to communicate like he did while sharing his body with Yugi. Yami had all the knowledge that he did while he and Atem were one, but the answer was alluding him. Yami's head thumped to the table. He was supposed to be happy, in a few months Mia and Jonouchi's wedding was taking place.

Keeping his chin resting on the table, he eyed both books. When he wasn't helping Seto test games, trying to figure out how to help Atem. He was being dragged around by Either Jonouchi or Mai. There was currently a debate about who Yami _belonged_ to. Mai argued that she got him, since Jonouchi already had Yugi, and the fact that then they would each have three grooms men and brides maids. While he said that Yami was his due to the fact that they were friends for a longer time. Yami sighed, still staring at the books as his phone went off. Picking up his phone he looked at the text.

 _Hey Yami! Are you ready! You are coming with me to pick my dress! Hurry before Jonouchi tries to seal you, I'm outside! ;)_

 _#fabulous_

Yami couldn't help the laugh he let out. Leaving the books on his desk he went to his and Seto's room to change. Slipping into his normal outfit and after checking his hair he went outside. In Mai's convertible was, Serenity and Anzu. Hopping into the back seat with Anzu Yami asked. "Isn't this something you would only want to do with the girls?"

Mai giggled, turning to look back at Yami she said. "Oh no Yami! You are with us today! Besides, I love your fashion sense." Flicking her sunglasses down she winked. "It could give you inspiration for your own dress." As the girls giggled Yami's face flushed red. Flashing the three of them a smile as she sped off.

*79JY

The house was quiet when Seto got home from work, he knew Yami was doing wedding stuff with Mai today, while Mokuba was off with some of his friends. Thoughts of his and Yami's own wedding settle in his mind. He didn't want the wedding to take place until the items were sealed and Atem was free. He moved to the safe and took out the millennium rod. Sighing he thought, _I still have a hard time believing this crap._ He set the item down and crossed his arms, giving it a sideways glance he glared. _We have all seven…maybe they can now be sealed._ Glancing at his clock he thought, _maybe Yami is home now._ Moving from his desk, Seto went into Yami's office. He froze when he saw the two Egyptian books laying open on his desk. The millennium rob gave off a faint warming sensation in Seto's hand. Moving over to the desk and laying the rod down, he brushed his fingers over the Book of the living. A memory hit him hard. These were from Atem's tomb. Yami never told him _who_ sent them to him, Seto glared at the books. A faint light flashed from the rod, sparing it a glance Seto touched the book of the living. Feeling as if he was being compelled to look through the pages. Scanning the pages, he could feel his attention being drawn to one spell in particular. _Flight of Souls._ The rod gave a faint flash again as Seto's eyes began to glow. Started to read the spell as the door swung open, making Seto straighten up.

Yami looked at Seto in surprise, then to the books and frowned. "Seto?"

Seto whipped around and stared at the gold puzzle around Yami's neck. "Yami…" His voice had an odd chill to it. "How did you get these?"

Yami took a deep breath and closed the office door behind him. Slowly moving to stand next to Seto. "You won't like the answer…" Glancing up to him, only to see his cold glaring stare. "…Imhotep." Yami saw Seto's hands clench into fists, deciding to quickly move on Yami added. "I called Ishizu as soon as I was alone. She knew the items were sent to me." Turning to Seto and carefully placed his hands over one of Seto's clenched fists and said. "There is nothing wrong with any of it. These books cannot be possessed by a spirit of any kind. No matter how strong. She, and Marik wouldn't have let this happen if they felt anything from him. She told me that it wasn't Imhotep himself, but his incarnated form." When Seto didn't move away, Yami moved a little closer and whispered. "I meant to tell you…Since Atem and myself didn't feel anything evil from anything I just…spaced it."

Seto glared as he snapped. "You spaced it?! This could have hurt you! I want to help you, even if I don't like all this magic bull shit. You have been stressed out, and distant. You really think I wouldn't notice? I didn't say anything because I figured that you would come to me yourself." Glaring at Yami he added, "Do you not trust me to believe you?"

Yami looked away from him and crossed his arms. "That's not it!" Looking up at him again he said. "I know how you feel about this stuff Seto, and you and Mokuba have been busy with your company! I wanted to have a solution to give you before bothering you about it!" The tension in the room was electret as they glared at each other. Giving him Yami sighed, "I'm really sorry Seto…I…I didn't mean to worry you." '

Seto frowned, feeling himself cool down. "Its fine Yami, just don't. DO. It. Again." Relaxing he leaned against the desk. "I want to seal the items."

"I can seal the items… since we do have all seven items." Leaning forward he placed his fingers together thinking, "But Seto, I don't know a spell that will both seal the items and sent Atem to the afterlife."

Seto locked eyes with Yami as he said simply. "I found the spell you need." Moving to the book he pointed at it and stated. _"Flight of Souls."_

A smile broke across his face as he grabbed the book. "You found it! I had been searching for months!" Keeping the smile on his face, he noticed the millennium rod. The smile turned to a knowing one as he looked up to Seto. "I thought you didn't _believe_ in all this magic."

Seto looked away, crossed his arms again and snorted. Moving into a more relaxed position. "You did before, but it didn't exactly work. The seal broke when it was given to Yugi. Do you know why?" He felt Yami's eyes land on him again.

"Hmm, the real reason? I can't say really, but part of that could have been that I only sealed the puzzle and ring. In the past I left Seth in charge of the five that were not sealed. I don't know if they were ever sealed, and even as I research the past at my job I still haven't found that out." Keeping his eyes on Seto he added, "I still don't see why you want to know."

Seto kept his gaze locked with Yami's, "It's simple. The way I look at it Yami is if the power is sealed you would be safe. Why would they want you without the puzzle?"

Yami stared at him, "You have a point. But doing this will require us to take all the items back to my tomb in Egypt. Then I would like to put all of Atem's passions and casket in the Cairo Museum. Not only will Atem be with Seth in the sprit real but at rest in the current time."

Seto nodded. "Explain this spell to me."

Yami scanned over the spell then looked to Seto. "This spell is the counter spell to the _soul of the living dead._ These books are old, maybe even older than the items. The one who should be answering your questions is Seth. He was always better at this kind of stuff, so I will give you what I know. The curse, _Soul of the living dead._ It is the reason that the book of the living was created. It holds all the counter spells to the curses in the book of the dead. That curse brings back a soul from the moment the soul passed on. For example, that's why I came back at deaths door. Even with the new body. My soul was meant to be a rest, not among the living. If you hadn't stopped the spell I wouldn't be here, you would have Atem. The spell failed, so it fractured our soul into two pieces. I'm born from Atem's memories of living in the puzzle while sharing Yugi's body. While Atem's part of our soul has no memory of anyone after he locked himself into the puzzle. You said I have been acting odd? Well I'm channeling Atem's feels around his death. This spell is so dangerous due to the fact that most people it was used on killed themselves, knowing that they no longer belonged in the land of the living. The spell you found, _flight of the souls,_ gives us options. I need Atem to seal the items. This counter spell will free Atem from the puzzle, giving him back all of his memoires and magic. Then when the puzzle is sealed he can move on…but I feel like I missing something but without Seth. I don't know what it is."

Seto took a moment to digest all the information. He too felt there was something missing from the spell, however, the rod wasn't helping this time. Looking to Yami he said. "Then let's start planning it. I'm guessing that _woman_ and her annoying brother are going to have to be part of it?"

Yami gave him a sly smile "I will call her." He slipped away from Seto and sat on his desk.

Seto watched him. If he was honest with himself he didn't like the thought of people excavating Atem's tomb. Although he couldn't place why exactly. Yami was here with him and the body was almost destroyed because of the spell, making it so it couldn't be on display. And if he remembered correctly Atem's tomb was a pyramid, and the inside was a huge maze. Which is why, even when it was found it still took a long time to find the puzzle itself. And even longer to find Yami's old self. He still didn't quite understand how he found it the second time. The first was simple, Yami took them there for the sacred duel. Looking at the millennium rod again, he simply wanted all this magic out of his life. And if sealing these items would save Yami in the process it was just a bonus. Seto kept watching Yami, committing the way Yami moved to memory.

"Seto, Ishizu said it was possible. My magic," Pausing to look at him, he smirked at Seto's expression when he used the word my, and magic together he continued. "Is at its strongest, just like it was when I was Pharaoh. We just have to get the items through customs."

Seto shrugged, "Privet jet Yami…do we need any of your little friends?"

Yami gave him a look and said, "As long as Yugi come."

Seto groaned, "Fine…Yugi isn't the worst one."

Yami gave him a look. "I'll go get the items we kept at the museum."

Seto watched Yami leave, he went back to his office and opened the safe that held some of the items. He carefully pulled out the items and placed them on the desk.

U76n

After Yami set up his preparations for Atem's items to be transported to Seto's privet airport he went to surprise Yugi at the game shop.

"Yami!" Yugi happily called as Yami walked into the game shop.

"Yugi!" Yami leaned on the counter while he told Yugi everything. "Well Seto wants me to seal the items. Did you want to come for that too?"

Yugi smiled again, "Yeah! Of course I do!" Yugi took Yami's hand and sighed, "I can't believe that you are getting married also." He looked at the ring and back up to Yami, "I'm so happy for you."

"Ah, hello boys shall we go?" Solomon asked as he walked in.

Yami smiled, "thank you for your help. I don't think my name alone would have suspended the work being done on the tomb."

"Oh my boy, I really think it would have. You have definitely made a name for yourself." Solomon laughed, "Anyways, I am definitely going with you to the tomb. With you and Kaiba there I won't get lost this time!"

Yugi laughed, "Grandpa!"

"Let's go guys!" With that said they got to the museum.

Collecting the items Solomon was watching Yami closely, "What brought all this on? Sealing the items I mean."

Yami looked thoughtful for a minute, "Seto asked me to. It seemed very important to him, and I thought about it. After what I did to him in his past life I do owe it to him to seal all the items properly. Besides, this will be good for Atem too."

Yugi placed the ring into a box listing quietly, "hey Yami?" Knowing Yami was looking at him he asked quietly, "Can you give Bakura his own body?" Looking at Yami now he continued, "I have been with Bakura, he tells me his other side is behaving much better. And he hasn't gone after you in a few years now. So…Please?"

Yami stared at him, taking in Yugi's pleading expression he gave in. "Okay…if you trust him...but I don't know if Atem will be able too. We will try and do it with this spell."

Yugi smiled brightly. Finishing placing the items in boxes Yami looked at both of them and nodded, "Let's get Bakura and meet with Seto before he gets impatient." Driving to Bakura's house, he shuttered slightly at the thought of Seto's reaction about Bakura would be.

Parking outside Yami looked at everyone in the jeep, "Stay put." He went inside and found Seto, "Hey, ready to go?"

"It's about time, what took so long Yami?" Seto asked as he told one of his workers to move the items and luggage to the car.

Yami coughed, "well, Bakura is coming."

Seto slowly looked back at him and asked dumbly, "Bakura?"

Yami walked over to him and nodded, "I'm going to try and give him his own body…"

Seto glared, "Why?!"

Yami didn't flinch as he sensed the anger start to filter into Seto's voice. "Yugi said that he's changed, and I trust him. Do you trust me?"

Seto and Yami locked eyes, "I trust you, and it's _him_ I don't trust."

Yami smiled and touched his face, "Without the ring we don't have to worry about him. Besides, you trust almost no one." Yami smiled and stood on the balls of his feet and kissed him.

Seto's glare stuck on his face and crossed his arms, "Let's go Yami, I'm driving." Yami sighed and followed Seto to the car.

Yami quietly sat in the passenger seat while Seto got in and slammed the driver side door. Seto looked in the rear view mirror and glared at Bakura, who kept a proud smirk on his face. "Aw, is the little priest upset?" choosing to ignore him Seto took off for the airport.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet, Seto would keep glancing in the review mirror at Bakura, who would proudly smirk back. Yami sighed inwardly, he knew this would happen, but he told Yugi he would try. Yami glanced at Seto, who was staring straight ahead. Once reaching the airport Seto looked at Yami. "Let's go." Getting out of the car clearly leaving no room for argument Yami frowned but quickly followed him. Yugi sighed, "Bakura make sure you behave." Yugi got out after seeing Bakura's look of shock. "What? It's all Kaiba!"

Boarding the jet everyone took their seats, Seto keeping Yami close to him and watching Bakura's every move. Yami looked at Seto, then to Bakura he frowned once again and mumbled, "this is going to be a long flight."

As the flight continued Seto seemed to fold more into himself. He looked over and watched Bakura and Yugi dueling quietly. He scanned the room until his eyes fell onto Yami, who at the moment was leaned against his side reading. He sighed, _magic…_ Seto simply wouldn't believe in this crap. _All this magic they keep going on about. He's here…_ he glanced back at Bakura. Seto couldn't put his finger on it, but he just couldn't stand him. Bakura smirked at him and added a small wave. Seto scowled at him, crossing arms angrily he stood up and strode out of the room feeling Yami's eyes on his back the whole time. Seto had been keeping Yami against his side for more than half the flight, and if he wasn't plastered against Seto's side they were touching in some way. Seto felt nervous and that made him uncomfortable. On top of everything, if Yami left the room for any reason Seto would follow. Or it would be the other way around. With Bakura in the room Seto felt himself being strangely protective, even with the fact that he knew Yami could handle himself. Yami blinked after him, he had gotten up so suddenly that he had almost knocked him over. Yami then looked to Bakura. Sighing to himself, _'Is he really that against me getting Bakura his own body?'_ "Seto!" Mokuba, noticing Seto's silent exit was about to follow. "Mokuba, let me." Yami stood up and left the room just a quietly as Seto had.

Leaving the main room of the plane looked around. _Dose everything he create have to be this big?_ Yami wondered around the plane quietly, as he passed a room he heard a soft typing sound. He peaked in and wasn't surprised to see Seto working. Slipping in softly he wondered over to Seto and sat on the desk. He didn't receive any response, if he sat on Seto's desk back home he would normally get snapped at. Something was off. "So, want to tell me what your problem is? You're sulking, strangely protective and more possessive than normal." Yami crossed his arms and added with a smirk, "You are also being _almost_ clingy. In front of other _people._ You hate any form of public affection." Yami noted that sometime during his small speech Seto had stopped working and turned his icy gaze to him.

"You are sitting on my desk."

Yami sighed loudly. "What about my question?"

Seto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Yami, you know that I don't care for any of this _magic_ crap. And I just know we have to see that _woman_ and her brother." Yami nodded. "And on top of all that Yami you brought Bakura. Why? Just because your little clone batted his eyes at you?"

They matched glares for a moment. Keeping up with Seto's glare Yami decided to surrender, since Seto was right. Bakura was only getting a body of his own due to Yugi. He closed his eyes and slipped of the table. "Is Bakura why you are acting strange?"

Seto simply stared at him and snapped out, "only part of it. You know that I hate all this magic, Egypt crap." Yami blinked and tried to ask, "Then why-"Seto cut him off. "The way that I look at it is that if the items are gone it won't come up anymore! And now I have to share you with your mini-me and Bakura! I can hardly stand their presence as it is! Then that women always referees to me as the _priest_. I am my own person! I am NOT _Seth_! Just as _you are not Atem anymore!_ "

Yami felt himself flinch, the comment about not being Atem made him feel strange, but he knew that Seto was right about that. He let Seto's rant settle he could feel himself bristle at the harsh tone. Going off on him was fine, but Seto kept bringing in Yugi. He locked eyes with Seto. Just by looking at him he could tell his mood. Seto wasn't just mad, he was seething. Something he couldn't tell however, was if Seto wanted him to stay or leave. Yami wanted nothing more than to stop this before it became an argument, so he touched Seto's face softly. He decided the best choice to calm the situation was to appease him, which in the long scheme of things meant giving in. The fact that Seto had told him this much didn't go ignored, he never opened up this much. Seto would be his normal cranky self once Atem was free. "Nothing will happen to me. I truly feel that Bakura won't harm me. Besides I have you there as backup. I know you are your own person. I have never once thought of you as Seth. Believe me, you two are completely different people Seto. Now your attitude is the same, you are both cocky know it all's. But, you treat me differently than Seth. You don't treat me like I'm a Pharaoh, you don't treat me like I'm fragile and need protection. You make me figure things out. Seth was more apt to give me all the answers and step in if he thought I was in danger. Therefore you support me differently. Ishizu means no disrespect, I don't think. She is just trying to…get you to embrace your past life." Choosing to ignore Seto's noise of distaste he continued. "As for you thinking of me as me and not Atem is nice Seto. However, unlike you and Seth, I am very much like Atem. We are the same person really. Nothing has really changed. The only difference that I see really is that I accept help better. Atem was perhaps more prideful then myself. At the same time, Atem liked to take things on alone if possible, as I prefer to have my friends with me. That could be because he felt he had to protect everyone, he was a king. And yes, you are right. Bakura is getting his own body against my better judgment. I see Yugi as my younger brother, and like you I have a hard time telling him no. I do feel that after this is all over Egypt will leave us alone." After he finished he lightly kissed Seto's forehead. Yami turned to leave only to be yanked back and pulled into Seto's lap.

Seto said nothing as he held onto him. Yami moved carefully and adjusted himself so that he now startled his lap. Seto reached up and took the millennium puzzle from Yami and set it onto the table. Seto then took off the choker that Yami always wore and added it to the table. Yami gave him a questioning look. Seto's response was to simply try and pull Yami impossibly closer to him. Seto then buried his face into Yami's neck. "I didn't want my face against a belt choker…" Yami could feel the smirk against his neck. The smirk was gone almost instant and a whisper followed that Yami almost missed, "what if you die?" Yami frowned, his past self-did in fact die after he sealed the puzzle. Yami shuddered suddenly, he hadn't considered that. He leaned his head against Seto's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Yami stayed quiet as he thought about it. _I was really sick when I tried to seal all the items, I was also out of Ba energy. Something I didn't include were my priests. Had I used their magic I could have succeeded, however, I still would have died. Although I'm not sick this time and I have all my magic which will only increase once we reach Egypt._ "I won't this time. I'm not sick anymore. I have all my energy, and magic…this time I will utilize everyone's power and not just mine." Seto's only response was to nuzzle his face against Yami's neck. In return Yami quietly stroked Seto's hair on the back on his head and neck. _This is what his attitude was all about…_ Yami thought. As Seto tightened his grip a little he balled his fists into Yami's shirt. While at the same time Seto bit down onto Yami's neck. Yami gasped, he wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon. Seto rarely started their intimate moments, if Seto wanted him here, he would happily stay.

&^Hk

Yugi looked around before he called, "Hey! Jonouchi! You guys can come out now, I don't think Yami and Seto are coming back to soon."

The three stumbled out of hiding as Jonouchi complained, "For a plane this big why were we stuck into a closet?" Yugi laughed. While the group talked loudly Mokuba pouted, Yugi smiled at him. "Mokuba come on over here we are watching a movie!"

A knock on the door woke Seto up, "Mr. Kaiba we are about to land." Seto looked around, at some point last night they had moved over to the couch in the room. Noticing a certain person was missing Seto harshly answered, "Alright." He grumpily sat up only to have clothes thrown at him.

Yami glared at him, "Good thing I wear a choker, do you know what you did to my neck?!"

Seto smirked, relaxed into the couch and threw his arms behind his head. Eyeing Yami, who was currently half necked. "Yes Yami, I did that on purpose. I like to mark my things."

Yami clipped his choker in place glared at him again while he yanked his tight pants back on. "He said we were landing?" Seto nodded and finally decided to get dressed. As they entered the main room they both froze. Seto twitched, "WHAT is the MUTT doing here?!"

Jonouchi glared, "We STOED away RICH BOY! WE want to support Yami too!" Seto glared back. Yami rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi with a knowing look. Yugi laughed and starched the back of his head. Yami wondered over to the window and looked out at Cairo.

Bakura smirked and slithered behind Yami and whispered. "You two were gone for quite a while _Pharaoh…"_

Yami jumped suddenly turned and glared at Bakura. "Your point?"

Bakura crossed his arms and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows whispered. "I bet I know what you were doing…"

Yami blushed, "it's none of _your_ business. I…I'm going outside!" Yami crossed his arm and swiftly walked out of the plane. Yugi gave Bakura a look which got him an _innocent_ look from Bakura, and hurried after Yami.

As they exited the plane Ishizu greeted them, "Welcome my Pharaoh." She, Marik and Odion who bowed to him. Yami shifted uncomfortably for a moment until Seto came up behind him. "Can we just get this over with? We have more important things to be planning."

Yugi giggled while Ishizu just looked annoyed. Yami and Marik smiled at each other. "Yami we can take you to the sealing grounds." Yami nodded and followed Marik. They all piled into the car and Odion started the drive.

"My Pharaoh sealing the items this time shouldn't be hard." Ishizu explained, "It should be simple."

Yami glanced at Bakura and said, "I know a spell to give him his body back. This one isn't banned as was the one to revive me." Before she could question him Yami stated, "Seto beat you to it. I know the risks." Ishizu sighed and exchanged a glace with Seto. As they passed Atem's tomb Yugi asked, "Aren't we stopping there?" Marik shook his head, "The sealing grounds are near here." Yami stared out the window, he could feel the millennium puzzle heat up as it began to glow.

"This is it? It's in such good shape!" Anzu asked amazed. The sealing temple was in amazing state, considering it was about 5,000 years old or so. As the group got out of the cars Marik explained, "Well, Yugi's grandpa discovered it and told us about it. We were able to keep it secret all this time. And as you can see it has been restored as best as it can be." Yami wondered off ahead of the group, making him the first to enter the temple. Yami's hands wondered to the puzzle which was still glowing, as he went in further he noticed some hieroglyphics. He carefully touched them, eye's widening slightly. A warm shock rippled through his body form his touch. Yami flinched away from the wall as if it burnt him, however Yami still took out a camera, and took a picture of them. Seto watched Yami quietly as he walked in with the rest of the group. As he made his way to Yami, the building came to life. Yami's puzzle was glowing as was the eye on his forehead. Long dead touches that hung from the walls flickered to life as the temple got all of its color back. The hieroglyphics popped off the walls as it returned to what it would have looked like in the past. Light poured into the room from and opening, adding more light. Yami gasp a little as he looked at his own hands. He noticed his that his clothes felt different.

"Yami!" Yugi hurried over and eyed him, "What did you do?"

Yami looked at the group then back to Yugi, "I…I didn't do anything! The temple reacted to my puzzle."

Bakura smirked as he stood next to Seto. Nudging Seto he then called, "Hey Pharaoh! At least you are giving us a nice view!" Seto glared mincingly as they all looked at Yami. He was currently shirtless, with gold accents on his upper arm and both wrists. He had a gold eye on his forehead which replaced his glowing eye that was there, along with gold two gold earrings. While his choker was replaced with a gold one and the look was complete with a cape that was settled around his shoulders. Crossing his arms Yami turned his back to the group, in order to hide a faint blush from all the attention." I normally it had a top." Yami started off deeper into the temple. Bakura laughed, giving a low whistle. Seto rolled his eyes and stormed off and quickly caught up with Yami as Yugi gave Bakura a look. Bakura sighed at Yugi, "I didn't _do_ anything…" and the quietly joined the rest of the group.

As they entered the main sealing room, they were greeted with almost pure darkness. Yami instinctively moved to a mirror and turned it, causing it to catch the sunlight that was slipping in making the room bust with light as it bounced off other mirrors that were setting around the room. Yugi smiled brightly, "this temple is so colorful! Were all buildings like this?"

Yami looked at him and nodded. He leaned down and whispered to him while looking at Seto, "Believe it or not….Seto's past self-designed most of the temples and tombs."

Yugi, also looking at Seto, he whispered back, "But they are so colorful and warm." Yami stood up and laughed.

Seto glared at him, "What are you two talking about?"

Yami smiled innocently "Nothing…nothing." Pillars surrounded the room, holding the room steady. Each pillar had colorful hieroglyphics on them, and had gold in places just to make it more beautiful. Seto kept his eyes on Yami. "Seto!" Seto blinked and locked eyes with Yami. He hadn't even noticed that Yami had approached him. "We need to start so we can go home to finish our wedding planning." He took Seto's hand and pulled him over to the center of the room. Seto, Ishizu, Marik and Odion placed all the items in there selected spots. Yami motioned from Bakura to join him in the center. Seto sighed, he wasn't going to stop him from giving Bakura is own body, be he was completely against it. Yami spoke quietly in Egyptian. Each item glowed as the millennium ring hovered above its place. A blinding light over took the room as Bakura's sprit of pulled from the ring and Ryo's body. As the light returned to normal, all the items dimmed. Ryo and Bakura both sat up. Tristan rushed over to Ryo as Yugi did the same for Bakura. Each being helped up and walked out of the way.

When Yami's eyes opened, they were a dark purple color, Seto noticing that Yami was no longer in charge, but standing next to Atem in the clothes that he left the plane in. Everyone blinked at the pair, no one noticed when they became two people. Atem smiled at Yami before he started talking to the group. "The spell that Seto found will seal the items, but it will also add proper protection to each one. To be able to use all the items power the person will have to beat me in a duel. However they will also have to each defat the item's guardian first. Even if a person manages to beat all of you, none of the items will work until I am taken. I do believe that this was the original spell that I was trying to do." Seto's eyes narrowed, _like hell anyone will get to you._ Yami and Atem began the ritual, speaking in Egyptian. Each item would glow, one by one, each item would glow and then look slightly dull. Until they reach the puzzle. Its original box opened, as the puzzle's glow seemed to become brighter. Lifting off the platform, it began to come apart. Then the pieces of the puzzled fell into the box. Once all the pieces fell into the box the lid closed and light went around opening sealing the puzzle inside.

Yami suddenly fell to one knee as the temple lost its luster. The fires went out, dropping them into darkness as the only light that remained came from the opening in the room. Seto moved over to Yami and knelt next to him. Yami was breathing heavily. Seto rubbed his back lightly and Yami looked at him. He smiled and whispered, "It's done." Seto kept his eyes on him and asked, "Are you okay to walk?" Yami nodded and stood up. They looked at each other both smiled.

A small cough brought their attention to Atem, who, to everyone's surprise, Seth was standing next to him. "I need to thank you both." Atem smiled, "Yami you can come with us, but I see that won't happen."

Seth and Seto locked eyes for second. Before turning away from him, moving to the doors that opened form the wall. Atem smiled at them once again and hurrying after Seth. Just before the doors closed, the items dissolved into light and followed Atem to the afterlife. Bakura said, "Pharaoh…Thank you." Yami smiled again and nodded, while Seto simply glared. Yugi pulled Yami away happily and Seto kept his glare pointed at Bakura. Bakura sighed, "Look priest…I have no desire to do anything to Yami. At the moment. He could have listened to you and the rest of you but he didn't."

Yami looked back at them, "Hey! Come on guys!" Seto and Bakura followed Yami out of the room.

"Hey Yami." Yugi looked at him, "Are you going to take the name Atem now?" Yami looked thoughtful, "No. I like Yami, besides. Thanks to these hieroglyphics I can give my past self his name. Ishizu, I'm leaving all of Atem's tomb items here. They belong here, and as corny as it sounds, this way Seth and Atem can be together in the present and the past. I was also going to announce the nameless pharaoh's name." Ishizu smiled, "It would be an honor my pharaoh."

The announcement was made the next day before the group went back to Japan. Yami sighed, Seto eyed him and sighed, crossing his arms he mumbled to himself, 'If I am ever, going to have Yami all to myself I need to ensure that this stuff is well guarded.' He moved over to Yami and the curator and said, "Excuse me curator but I have a few suggestions about your security system." Yami turned to him with a mildly surprised expression. The curator smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful! This way Mr. Kaiba." Seto sighed and followed the small man to the office.

Yami blinked a few more times as Ishizu walked over. "My pharaoh, you mentioned that you wanted to keep your DiaDhank?"

Yami nodded and said, "I don't mind sending everything else over."

She smiled again, "He only agreed because it's pretty obvious that you are related to the Atem. I mean, you are him but they don't know that." Yami nodded as he looked at the caskets in the room. He didn't know who found Seth's tomb, but simply seeing them together made him happy. "Where is Mr. Kaiba?"

Yami said, "Apparently to make me feel better he's upgrading the security system." He paused and thought for a second, "He won't admit to that though." Both laughed as Seto joined them.

"Okay, can we please go now? It's got the best security system that Kaiba crop makes. It will not only alert the authorities. If anything in this room is disturbed by anyone other than curator it will send me a message. That is, unless it is Ishizu moving the items."

The curator smiled at Yami, "Mr. Moto, we both figured the puzzle safer in the pharaoh's casket. We already have pictures of it, and are making a copy to have on display." Yami seemed to relax, Seto took the puzzle from Yami. "I'm not making you put it in that casket." Yami watched quietly as the puzzle was placed safely into the casket and the lid was sealed again. "Now we can go Seto." He turned to the curator and Ishizu, "Thank you for everything."

With everyone back on the plane Seto and Yami sat off by themselves. "With this out of the way we can finally focus on our plans Yami."

Yami smiled and nodded, "That would be great. I feel that we are a bit behind." Seto gave him a small smile, as he went back to reading his phone. Yami glanced at him and leaned against him, he sighed. Having no puzzle resting around his neck would take some getting used too.


	6. Wedding Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oH! I make no money from this story.

Note:

Major editing! I didn't know it was so bad! This whole part of the Past, Present series is changing.

I thought about it and deiced to write the wedding! ;) This chapter and maybe the other will be slightly fluffy and happy. Seto and Yami plan their wedding! Yay! Its been about a year since Jonouchi and Mia's wedding.

Be _**warned**_ …Yami _will_ wear a dress… I just had to use goggle to look up black wedding dresses and found one that I was all wow! I love that, the dress is so sexy! So sorry if that bugs you…now I can't see him in anything else I just wish I could show you the dress! I hope i gave it justice please tell me if you like it!

Planning the Wedding.

"Yami I can't believe it, you're getting married." Yugi smiled brightly as he held onto Yami. They were currently sitting at the game shop where Yami had asked the all to gather.

Jonouchi crossed his arms, "He better take care of you…" he mumbled and Yami simply laughed. "Where is the rich boy anyways?"

Yami smiled at Jonouchi, "He really didn't want to come. You know how he is with people. So on his behalf it is going to be a small private wedding, he will have some close business partners there. I suppose you can count them as friends. There won't be a big bridle party, I mean, come on guys, there is…Mokuba. "Yami looked at the group, waiting for any reaction.

Anzu smiled, "It should be Yugi!"

Yami smiled and said, "That's what I was thinking." Looking at Jonouchi he said, "I'm sorry, I wanted to do both of you but…"

Jonouchi laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder he said, "Hey! Don't worry about it!"

Mai smiled brightly, "ohh! Yami are you going to have someone _give_ you away?" At Yami's blank stare she went on, "Like in the Western tradition? The father often gives the bride away, I mean, you're doing the part of the bride ya?"

Yami blushed and mumbled, "I umm haven't really thought that far…"

Mai and Anzu looked at each other and stated, "What about grandpa?"

Yami thought for a moment, "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but remember this is Seto's wedding too. I could also just walk by myself."

A cough alerted them to Grandpa's presence, "Yami my boy." The group turned to him, "I honestly feel that if anyone should give you away, it's Yugi."

Yugi looked startled as he began to say, "But Grandpa-"

Yugi stopped his protest as his Grandpa raised a hand, "No buts, Look Yami." He turned his gaze to him, "You two are extremely close, closer then you are to me. It's a very thoughtful of you, but I don't feel that I'm the right person." Yami smiled and nodded, filing that away for later thought.

Mai smirked, "so what are you wearing?"

Yami looked at her, "Well I am a boy so, and clearly it will be a suit. We both plan on wearing one."

Mai and Anzu pouted. Mai stood up, a determined glint in her eye. "Come on Yami." Mai walked over to Yami, pulling him up from his seat and eyed him, "with that body of yours you could rock a dress."

Anzu smiled and nodded, Yami on the other hand blushed, "L…Look at my arms!" Ignoring the laughing from the group Yami continued. "It…would be odd! M…my arms are, in my opinion quite defined!" he crossed his arms, feeling his face become a deeper red as Mai placed her hands on his waist.

"Please Yami, you don't have to wear it for the ceremony, just the reception. This way we all can enjoy watching Seto remove the grader belt…"

Bakura smirked. "Yeah Pharaoh, you wore dresses in the past…"

Yami glared at him, he was now a bright as a tomato, "It WAS NOT a dress!" then froze, "T...take off the grader belt…in front of all you?" Looking at the group's smirks, Yami's blush finally took him out, feeling his nose begin to bleed, he placed his hand over it. "T...That's something that's p...private!" And quickly rushed to the bathroom. Yugi and the rest of the group begin laughing, watching Yami retreat.

Mokuba swung open the door, "where is Yami?" The bathroom door slowly opened as Yami stepped out. Yelping in surprise as Mokuba grabbed him. "My turn, let's go!" Yami sputtered as he was dragged out, waving to the group just before he was out the door. Yami was roughly shoved into a limo and Mokuba hopped in after him. Yami gave him a look. Smirking Mokuba said. "To answer your unvoiced question, I am teaching you how to dance."

Yami blinked owlishly as him before he stated. "I know how to dance."

Mokuba turned this full attention to him. "Yami I know you can, but I mean waltzing, samba, tango. Dancing like that. You danced with Seto at Jonouchi and Mia's wedding, but I call that swaying to the music. And yes, both of us know these dances. Our stepfather was an ass, but he wanted both of us to be sophisticated." Yami just stared at him as Mokuba added. "Besides, you two look adorable while ice skating together…"

Yami blushed and grumbled, "If…you insist…"

Mokuba smiled and said, "Oh, I insist Yami." The limo parked at an empty dance studio, once inside Mokuba threw a duffle bag at him. "More comfortable clothes to practice in! Oh, I want this to be a surprise for Seto so you can't tell him." Yami rolled his eyes and followed Mokuba to change.

Walking into the middle of the dance floor Yami watched Mokuba pick some music. Pulling his hair into a short s spiky pony tail, then moving his hands to his hips Yami asked. "So, what are we learning first?"

Smiling Mokuba said, "Well it's not the basics, I feel that would be a waste of time. We are going to get right to it!" Moving Yami into the starting position of a waltz, Mokuba started the music.

86kh

After spending two hours practicing with Mokuba, Yami almost ran into the house. Even with the dancing, Yami's mind was stuck on the fact that they all wanted him to wear a dress. _Really a dress…_ he went into his and Seto's room and looked at his refection in the body mirror. He knew that his friends wouldn't drop it, _I guess if they find one that fits and looks great._ He ran his hands along his sides, he stared at himself lost in thought. _If I do this…Seto can't know, I want it to be a surprise._

Seto glanced into their bedroom, he had heard Yami come in. He knew Mokuba had come and talked to him, but when Yami didn't go to his office to find him Seto decided to investigate. He quietly watched Yami, pushing the door open and leaning against the door frame. Seto crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Yami jumped at looked at him, "Hey Seto." Smiling he walked over, "Look, your ring is done."

Handing the box to Seto, who opened it, and with a small smile said, "It's wonderful Yami." It almost matched the ring he got Yami, but it was sliver and on a slightly bigger band, with the chocolate diamonds replaced with a blue diamond that matched his blue eyes white dragon's eye color, and just like Yami's ring, the blue diamond's swept over while diamonds on the main band. Putting the ring on he looked at Yami, "What were you doing a moment ago?"

Yami blushed a little and coughed, "Ah…just um, feeling me sides?"

Seto gave him a look but didn't push it. Keeping his eyes on Yami he said, "Hey, I need to talk to you." Yami followed Seto onto their bed, "So, this wedding." Seto fidgeted a little, "Can we have it at my summer home? That way it will be private, no one knows where it is, and its smaller then this house."

Yami smiled, "It's your wedding too! Of course we can. Oh! Can I see it? I've never been there."

Seto nodded and said, "We are taking my Blue-Eyes jet." He stood, feeling Yami's gaze he added. "Just because I want to."

Yami laughed and followed him down to the jet. "But I have a feeling it isn't necessary to take that."

Seto snorted, "As I said Yami, we are taking it because we can." Yami sighed but got in behind him anyway.

After a short flight the jet landed behind a house. Yami blinked, it was a beautiful house. Yami smiled, it was quite smaller. But what it lacked in size was made up by the scenery. Lush gardens, and tall trees. Seto unlocked the door and glanced at him, he smirked; Yami was impressed, Seto thrived on the feeling it gave him when he was able to impress him. The house itself was done in a French style, with elegant round double doors. It was a two story house with some green vines growing up the sides. "Are you coming inside today?"

Yami quickly followed and looked around. The foyer opened up into an exquisite living room. Set up with tall windows that fed the room natural light, and to Yami's surprise it was done in warm colors. To the back of the living room a stair way took you to the second floor. It was a curved with railing that looked like branches, appearing to be growing up towards the landing above.

"This is gorgeous! Did you design it?" Yami looked up at Seto excitedly.

Seto smirked smugly and nodded, "of course I did. Follow me out back."

Yami smiled, "You sure like double doors…" he noted. As Seto lead him to another set of double doors, these however were glass with white silk curtains.

Seto snorted, "You know how much I love grand entrances…" he opened the doors for Yami and nodded for him go through first. At Yami's gasp, Seto's smug smirk grew. The back yard was grand, with a medium sized lake that was sounded by trees. Flowers were perfectly placed in the layout. "I was thinking of an outside wedding."

Yami looked back at him and smiled, "this is wonderful, your right."

Seto crossed his arms, "Like I'm ever wrong."

Yami gave him a look, he closed the distance between them, and standing on the balls of his feet he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You really want to know what I was doing in our room." Feeling Seto's arms wrap tightly around his waist, "well, it's a surprise. I don't even know if I'm going to do it." Seto simply raised an eye brow and kissed him, "Show me around?" Seto nodded, Yami smiled and laced his hand with Seto's "Lead the way."

Two weeks later:

Seto had noticed that Yami was spending a lot of time with Mokuba, which wasn't a problem, but they were up to something. Seto had question both for the pair to simply deflect his questions. Seto decided to take matters into his own hands. Tracking Mokuba's phone he followed it to a dance studio. Seto blinked, rising an eyebrow he parked the car. As quietly as he could, Seto made his way into the building. Hearing music from one of the rooms he made his way to peak into the window. He smiled as he watched twirl effortlessly around the room. Slipping into the room silently, Seto kept to the walls simply watching. From what Seto knew, Mokuba had been Anzuching Yami for only two weeks, but watching them now made him realize how fast Yami could learn. Yami looked like he had been dancing for years.

The music was being to wind down as Seto took off his coat and moving to the dance floor, clearing his throat and tapping Mokuba on the shoulder. Without saying anything Mokuba smiled and stepped aside.

Yami flashed Seto a smile as he said, "Looks like you caught us."

Shrugging, Seto offered Yami his hand and said, "I knew you were up to something wedding related." Yami's smile only intensified as he slipped his hand into Seto's. Seto smirked and tugged Yami flush to him. "Let's see how good of a teacher my brother is." Mokuba changed the song and leaned back against the wall to watch them. "Ready?" Yami answered him with a challenging look before the music jumped in tempo, catching Yami by surprise briefly. Seto had given him just a second to adjust before he began to lead them in a fusion of a basic waltz and salsa. They were moving in perfect sync, determinedly keeping their eyes locked. Despite how graceful they looked together, most would call their dance more of a duel. To give their duel's conclusion some flare, Seto spun Yami out and away from him to pull him back and dipping him back, moving one of his legs between Yami's. While Yami had one of his legs arched up off the ground pressing their hips together. Their eyes still locked and both breathing hard.

Mokuba was smiling brightly while clapping loudly. "I don't know what that was guys! I didn't teach you that Yami!"

Seto stood up, taking Yami with him. "Well you two lets head home?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "I have some time before I'm meeting Yugi today."

Seto sighed, while mumbling. "Will I ever have you to myself?" Yami simply laughed as Seto wrapped an arm around his waist while they walked to the car.

I87gn

"I…I've changed my mind, I already have a suit!" Yami protested weakly.

"But you already have an appointment and we are here already!" Yugi had an arm linked through Yami's leading the way to the wedding parlor with a smirking Anzu, Bakura and Mai.

Yami gave Jonouchi a pleading look. Jonouchi coughed, "Look Yami, when your wife tells you to do something…you do it. You should know, Kaiba is quite demanding…" Yami groaned and rubbed his free hand over his face. Jonouchi gave him a pat on the back and said, "Good luck dude…" Yami glared at him as he was dragged inside.

"Don't worry Yami, this is small shop and I know the owners." Mai smiled.

Yami sulked, "but I'm a man!"

"So?" they turned to see the owner of the shop come trotting up. He walked around Yami, "you were right Mai! I could easily make a dress for him!"

Mai smiled, "This is Mr. Fisher. He's becoming a house hold name in wedding dresses! Mr. Fisher, this is Yami Moto."

Shanking Yami's hand, Mr. Fisher smiled brightly; giving a bow he stated. "Let's get started!"

"Let's put him in a black wedding dress!" Bakura smirked, pushing Yami toward the dressing room.

Fisher smiled again and grabbed Yami's hand, "Don't worry my friend, I will make you look beautiful!"

Yami simply stared at him and mumbled. "But men aren't' supposed to be beautiful…" Everyone choosing to ignore his comment cheered when the Owner of the shop yanked him into the room.

"When is the wedding?"

Yami watched the man hurry around him taking measurements. "Well…it's Saturday, April 19th. It's going to be an outdoor wedding at my fiancé's summer house."

The little man stared at him, "oh! What if it rains?!"

Yami smiled, "We have a backup plan. We both love the rain, so there is a sun room we can use that's all windows. That way we can see the back yard, and on top of that, the windows open wide to let the smell of the rain in if we choose to." Without realizing it, Yami let his eyes glaze over.

Fisher smiled, and said, "Well he's one lucky man. I will be right back, I have some samples you can try!" Fisher hurried out missing Yami's blush at his previous comment. Yami fidgeted and looked back at his refection.

It felt like hours before the door burst open, and Fisher came in flamboyantly. "So let's try this one first!"

Yami kept a blank face. Despite its beauty, it was clearly meant for a women. It had a sweet heart neck line the flower designs started under the bust, and the dress made him look even shorter then he already was. The dress was floor length, and the train pooled at the back around his feet. Yami frowned at his reflection.

"Did you want to show your friends?"

Yami groaned inwardly, he truly didn't, "Do I have to?"

The designer smiled kindly, "Let's try another one." After looking at and trying on multiple dresses, and Yugi knocking on the door asking if he would ever show a dress Yami conceded. Yami looked at himself, and sighed, _strapless again?_ Finally walked out of the room, Yugi smiled, "Aww! Yami!"

Yami stopped in front of a three way body mirror and he tried to keep his frown off his face. This dress was a solid black with some white accents, this one had yet another sweet heart neck line. The dress clung to his body, the mermaid style would look good on someone like Mai or Anzu. The frown won, he hated how his arms, and shoulders looked in strapless dresses…never mind the fact that this was meant for a women! His friends happily threw compliments at him while Bakura was the only one who was paying attention to Yami's expression. He moved next to him, "Pharaoh, this isn't you…"

Yami glanced at him, and nodded, "I really hate strapless dresses…I don't care who it's on." Yami tuned to the rest of the group, "I'm glad that you all love this dress…but isn't there anything that had sleeves? If you want me to wear a _dress_ then it will have sleeves, or I won't do it."

A light bulb seemed to appear above the Fisher's head, "Oh I know just the one! Come with me!" Yami sighed, trying to overcome his dread.

Taking Yami's hand he all but dragged him back to the fitting room. Once there he held up the dress. After helping Yami out of the old dress, he pulled out the new one. For some reason, Yami felt shock shoot down his spine as he looked at it. With the designer's help, Yami stepped into a white straight top strapless dress with black lining under the white lace top. Otherwise, from the bust down, the waist would be see through. Showing small black flowers through. On the sides of from the top of the bust to the hip had black lace up's on each side. Yami gave a faint smile, despite having a fluffy organza bottom, this dress was almost perfect.

"Now, before you say anything about it being strapless give me a chance to show you something!" Fisher hurried out of the room and came back in with some more black lace. Looking at Yami he said. "This is a different lace that is under the bust." Gently pulling some black lace up and over his chest and carefully put the end of the lace into the top. Moving behind Yami he moved the lace up around his neck and buttoned it at the back of his neck. It gave coverage to Yami's chest while still being sheer enough to see his skin. "This will leave part of your shoulders visible, but I have a solution for your arms." He handed Yami long gloves that were made of a soft black fabric. Yami pulled the gloves on, the stopped a little above his elbows. Tightly lacing the dress up Fisher moved to his right side. Yami stared at his reflection, this dress hugged his frame perfectly. "I know that you don't care for puffy dresses, however this one had just enough tool to pop out at your hips slightly, and the best thing is the dress just touches the floor." Yami couldn't help but smile, it didn't have sleeves, but it covered what he wanted to cover. And the added lace could help hold the dress up. He turned to the side and smiled. As Yami turned to look at his back, he noticed the small sliver buttons holding the silk lace around his neck in place, which lead him to his favorite part by far was the black silk lace that came from under the breast of the dress that covered his chest and neck, but still showed his skin underneath. This dress fit him like a glove, it oozed nothing but sex appeal.

"I can't wait to show this to them." Yami smiled and walked out. His friends were silent, staring at him as he stopped in front of the body mirror.

"Dam Pharaoh, look at you. That's a hot dress." Bakura smirked.

Yugi smiled, "So are you going to do it?"

Yami glanced at them, and before he could say anything Fisher came hurried over with a vail that covered his left eye. It was a white flowing fabric that was sheer. It completed the look, a different vail could have been too much. Yami smiled and nodded, "Before I lose my nerve…"

U^&^&&*^

Seto glared at his phone, he had called Yami multiple times. Angrily drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his carhe looked at Mokuba, "It looks like we will be eating lunch alone."

Mokuba pouted as he looked out the car window he blinked, "Hey Seto its Jonouchi!" Pointing happily to the side of the road. "Maybe he knows where Yami is!"

Pulling the car over Seto yelled. "Hey mutt!"

Jonouchi froze, Tristan and Duke groaned. All three slowly turned to look at the car.

"Where is Yami?" Seto asked grumpily.

Jonouchi glared and stomped over to the car pointing at him wildly, "He's getting stuff for the wedding!" He snapped.

Mokuba blinked, "But Jonouchi, everything is done."

Jonouchi locked up, "Ahh, its erm…." He turned to Tristan and Duke, looking for help. They both shrugged at him offering nothing. Jonouchi crossed his arms and turned back to the car. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!" He crossed his arms.

Seto raised his eye brow and Mokuba gave him a confused look. Sensing an argument Mokuba stepped in, "Let's just get some food!" Seto sent Jonouchi a glare and sped off. Jonouchi stood there glaring and shouting things at the car.

"I will ask Yami about it later…" Seto mumbled. As this left his mouth his phone ran, grabbing it he almost snarled, "Yami! Where have you been?!"

" _Don't take that tone with me Seto, I'm sorry. I told you I was with Yugi and Bakura. Did you two already eat?"_

Seto willed himself to relax, "No, where are you?" Yami told him, "Alright, we will be right there."

Seto sighed, "He's hiding something…"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "So? Could it be a surprise for you! You are acting like he's cheating on you or something. Geeze, relax. The items are all sealed so it can't be anything bad!" Seto sped though town until he pulled up to Yami and Mokuba crawled into the back seat.

Yami smiled at them both, "Hey guys!"

"Yami!" Mokuba smiled, "What were you doing?"

Yami smiled at him, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Yami's smile became a smirk as he saw Seto twitch slightly. Mokuba smiled again and Seto sighed as he finally started to head for the restaurant.

*(*(*()

Dropping Mokuba off at a friend's house, Seto all put dragged Yami into the empty house and pinned him to the door as soon as it closed. Kissing him harshly. Yami placed his hands on Seto's cheeks as he returned the kiss just as desperately. "Seto…" he whispered against his lips, "Are you okay?" Seto kept his forehead against Yami's. "I…I couldn't get a hold of you." Swallowing he added, "it freaked me out…could have at least sent me a text."

Yami lightly kissed him again, "I'm yours the rest of the day." To prove his point he pulled out his cell phone and shut it off, setting it on a table. He pressed himself against Seto, "Come on. "Yami smirked at him as he pulled him up to their room.


	7. wedding day

Disclaimer: I make no money and I don't own a thing!

Note: This is the final chapter! I really hope that I haven't let you guys down please enjoy and review if you would like too!

Wedding day:

Yami sat quietly in front of his computer, searching the files Seto's last secretary had destroyed. After stepping down from his job at the museum he stepped up to take over for the position. Who else could deal with Seto's cranky attitude? On top of playing secretary he was currently pulling double duty. Yami was learning to take over the game testing department while Yugi was working in the game development department. Yami had helped Yugi develop a pitch for his game to Seto. Who surprisingly had nothing negative to say about it. Yami blinked, rubbing his eyes. Many things were piling up, the wedding was right around the corner, and he was trying to figure out this mess that was currently scattered over the desk. He picked up a file and frowning a little he turned back to the computer. "She left this a mess…" Yami mumbled. He had managed to make Seto go home and relax. He had had a _messy_ meeting with a very unhappy man. Mr. Soto. He wanted access to the Dream Machin Seto had created and to the machine he developed to jump dimensions to see Atem. Yami checked his phone, checking off another task Seto had asked him to do, he placed the smart phone back down. He had successfully found and restored many of the files that were missing. On top of that, he had scheduled meetings and video conferences for him. They would be gone for two weeks after their wedding. Seto wanted to make sure that everyone understood that Mokuba would be in charge during that time. His phone vibrated. Picking it up, he smiled, reading a text from Seto. Which simply stated, _Come to the vacation home, there is something I want to show you._ Typing a quick reply he left the office, remembering that he came to work with Seto he asked one of Seto's men for a ride to the house. Thanking him he walked into the house quietly. Yami smiled, Seto's vacation house was much warmer and more welcoming than the manor. He still felt that it was the perfect spot for their wedding. Placing his coat on a chair he heard faint sounds of a piano. Yami followed the sound to one of the rooms off the main room. Leaning against the piano, he watched Seto play.

Seto smiled at him as he finished, "Good, you're here."

Yami returned the smiled, "Why are you so good with your hands?" Seto just gave him a smirk as he stood. Leading him to the room where the reception would take place. Using the same technology for dueling, the room changed. Rows of chairs were now sitting in front of them, creating an aisle. At the end of each row along the aisle were flowers. Egyptian lilies to be exact. Yami let a small gasp out as the saw the flowers. Some were dyed blue and silver. Yami smiled and, he was very glad that they had settled on a light blue, silver and white color theme. The lighting was natural, since the room was set up to be either outside or in. Seto studied Yami quietly. "Obviously this can change. I was messing around with different settings on the dueling technology...this could help a lot of people design different things..."

Yami smiled, Seto was rambling a little. "Seto I think it's perfect."

Seto gave a smug smirk as the room went back to normal. "Here Yami." Yami carefully took the lily from him, this one was natural colored. Light blue pelts with a yellow center. Yami's eyes lit up. Seto said, "The white lilies are the same, and they are also here. I figured that since…you let me pick the colors that-"Seto kept rambling and hadn't noticed Yami setting the flower down until he was kissing him. Seto barely had time to react before Yami smiled and pulled away to ask, "What about the other rooms?" Seto smiled and began to show him the rest of the rooms.

One Week later:

Yami checked his reflection, this was the last fitting he would have for the dress before the wedding. The designer hurried around him. He smiled and said, "Ah, it looks perfect! How do you feel?"

Yami smiled and said, "It's great! I'm glad we changed the gloves." Yami finished rolling the other glove up. It didn't cover his whole hand, leaving all the fingers bare except for the middle finger and thumb. The lace looped around the middle finger and covered his thumb and stopped above his elbow and as before the gloves were still black. The wedding one week away, Yami was still nervous. He had no idea how Seto would react to it. Mokuba had agreed with him, the dress would be a surprise reveal after the vows. Yami gave a spin in before the mirror. The dress fit like a glove, molding perfectly to his body. Hugging his curves and showing off his slim body. Yami lifted the dress a little and smiled at his shoes. He was currently borrowing some of Mai's, this was just to make him not as short next to Seto. The shoes were actually black boots and they laced up, just like the dress did in the back. Reaching up to just under his knees. Laying the tool of the dress back down Yami said. "I'm ready to show them."

Upon opening the door Yugi squealed, "Yami!" Yami blushed and moved in front of another three way mirror. Yugi happily moved next to him. "I love it Yami! It's perfect on you!"

Bakura smirked, "I think it covers too much…but hey. If it makes you happy." He joined them on Yami's other side.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I just hope Seto likes it…You two have no idea how hard it is to hide this from him…You know how smart he is."

They heard a startled gasp, Yugi and Bakura turned to the door as Yami just used the mirror to see who joined them. Mokuba let out a low whistle. "Yami!" He moved in front of the mirror to look at Yami closer. Nodding to himself Mokuba stated. "Yep, he will love it. But I still think it should be a surprise."

Yami smiled at him and turned around holding up a small mirror so he could check out the back of the dress. "Seto had caught me running me hands down my sides and checking my weight. The first time he asked me what I was doing. The other times….he simply gave me and odd look and told me that I was already too thin." Yami eyed the back of the dress and smiled. Some modifications had be made, making it fit his style better. The lacing up on the back was perfect, before it was buttoned. The black accents the dress had fit Yami's personality to a tee. Turning back he smiled, "Let's get this off and take it to the shop. That way Seto won't find it." Bakura and Yugi waited for Yami to pay for the dress and to have it carefully handed over. They made their way to the jeep, and once they were inside the car, Yami smiled. "Thank you for coming with me."

Yugi smiled brightly, "Of course Yami! You are always with Seto now a days..." Yami smiled a little sadly. "I apologize Yugi. I have been working with him. He fired his secretary so I have been doing that on top of testing games he has been making. Apparently only I can handle his asshole-ness…"

Bakura snickered, "Really Pharaoh?"

Yami didn't give him an answer as he parked at the shop. Smuggling the dress inside and placing it into the closet in Yugi's room. Yugi went off to the kitchen to get drinks with Mokuba, leaving Bakura and Yami alone.

Yami eyed Bakura coolly before stating. "I don't know what your relationship with Yugi is but…Bakura you better not hurt him."

They looked at each other, "Don't worry pharaoh, I have no desire to hurt Yugi, or you for that matter. You didn't have to give me a body…and you did…without the items what do I have a need to harm you for now?" They shook hands before Yugi appeared happily back in the room. Yugi smiled, "and Mokuba picked the best movie! Sit down!"

&*^&(^*

Yami walked into the manor and froze, _Seto beat me home._ "Hey!" he came over to the back of the coach, wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders. "I wasn't expecting you to beat me home." Seto placed his book in his lap and leaned his head against Yami's. "Sorry, Yugi wanted to see a movie." Yami moved and sat next to him.

Seto studied him for a moment and said, "Come with me Yami." Taking Yami's hand he pulled him up and led him to his study. Yami stood by the door as he watched Seto turn some music on. Yami crossed his arms and gave him a confused look. Seto walked over to him and took his hand again, leading him into the center of the room. "We will be dancing at the wedding."

Yami nodded and said." Of course."

Seto pulled him close. Yami smiled, letting Seto place them. Keeping a hold of one of Yami's hands, Seto placed his other on Yami's hip. "Let me lead okay?" Yami nodded. Following him with stable steps, Yami kept his eyes locked to Seto's "This reminds me of our duels." After a few more minutes of stumbling, Yami caught on. Moving in perfect sync with Seto. Yami smiled, feeling himself relax to the music. Seto let himself smile as he moved Yami around the room. This dance was nowhere as intense as they did when he found them at the dance studio, but it was just as perfect. If not more so.

Mokuba peaked into the room smiling. Watching Seto and Yami dance, he leaned against the door frame. He let his gaze follow them around the room, Mokuba could remember the other times Seto had dance with people. He was always aggressive with his partners, as Mokuba observed he noticed a gentleness in his brother. Mokuba still didn't really know what Yami had done to bring back the Seto he had grown up with and he wasn't about to complain. Seto spun Yami around, and pulled him back against him, and dipped Yami back, receiving a small yelp at the sudden action. Seto smirked smugly as he brought Yami back up. Yami gave him a look, but unconsciously moved impossibly closer. Yami's hand found its way into Seto's hair. While Seto's hand settled on Yami's lower back just above his butt. Mokuba smiled and quietly moved away from the door. Sharing a kiss, Seto moved back so that their lips barely touched and whispered. "This is the best way to show you off." Yami sighed, rolling his eyes. Yami went to pull away but Seto kept him in place. "On no Yami, we have more practicing to do." He stood, bringing Yami with him as the music changed. Both were smiling as Seto changed the dance to meet the new music.

&*&*&*(&(*&*(

The wedding day approached faster than anyone had thought possible. Yami sighed, ignoring the nerves that had had settled in his stomach. The weather couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was shining brightly overhead, with a soft cooling breeze and light lofty clouds. The lake out back gave off a soft glow, featuring a perfect refection of the sky.

Solomon smiled, "My boy, you look fine! This will go smoothly."

Yami sighed quietly, running his hands over the sides of his suit. "It's not really the ceremony…or the press that we have to see before our cocktail hour." He turned to look at him and continued, "It's a surprise I have planned for Seto that has me worried. I really have no idea if he will like it. Mokuba thinks he will…"

Solomon laughed, "Oh I'm sure he will like it." He quietly left the room to take his seat.

Yami nodded and smiled. A soft knock reveled Yugi. He smiled and moved to stand next to him. "It's almost time Yami. Don't be nervous. Once you are out there just look at Kaiba."

Laughing Yami turned to him. "You act as if you have done this before…are you hiding something?"

Yugi giggled, "I…looked it up on the internet…" They both laughed, before Yugi hugged him tightly. Holding him close. Yami smiled, running his hands up and down on his back. Yami heard a quiet sniffle, moving back Yami brushed his fingers though Yugi's hair and made him look at him. "Don't cry Yugi." Brushing his thumbs under Yugi's eyes to wipe away his tears. "I will always be my Aibou." Yugi smiled as Yami placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

The music started and Yugi reluctantly stepped back, shaking himself loose Yugi offered his arm. Yami smiled at him and took it. Yugi led Yami over to the double doors. The doors opened. Looking down the aisle he locked eyes with Seto. He heard Yugi whisper, "Don't just stand there Yami." Yami blinked to life, moving towards Seto. Both keeping their eyes locked on each other. Joey and Mokuba shared a smile as Yami reacted them. Yugi and Seto nodded at each other before he took his place next to Joey. Yami could help his smile as he turned to face Seto. Both had a gentle smile as the ceremony continued. Upon the preacher announcing that they had wrote their own vows, Seto started. "Yami, you know that this is something that I'm not the best at…" He paused, looking down at their linked hands before locking eyes again. "When he first met, I couldn't stand you. I had no idea that you would change my life so drastically. I was in a pretty dark place…and you brought me out of it. Brought me back to being a better brother to Mokuba…I don't know where I would have ended if you hadn't refused to leave me alone and now I can't picture me without you. You know when to challenge me and when to give me space. If I had to be stuck with anyone for the rest of my life I'm glad it's you Yami."

Yami gave a soft snort, forcing himself to let go of Seto's hand to wipe his eyes before taking his hand again. "That's as romantic and I pictured you being." Smiling up at him he said. "You can be very challenging to be with at times, but I love you for it. You know what you want and how to get it. I'm glad that I broke though that ice shell that you have around yourself. I get to know the you that is locked behind your shields. I remember during your dueling tournament…when I was losing to one of the Rare Hunters. You saved me, you gave me the confidence I needed to win. I love you, and as you said, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

The preset went on, but the world was blocked out for the pair as they stared at each other. Then the preset announced to kiss the groom however, Seto pounced. Latching onto Yami's mouth. Yami responded quickly, holding onto him. Their guests clapped loudly. As they moved apart, Seto lead Yami back down the aisle.

Mokuba said to the guests, "We can all make our way to the main living area for the cocktail hour and reception!" Yami let Seto do all the talking, deciding that he was the best choice to handle this. His mind was busy thinking about the dress he would be changing into. After answering a few questions they made their way back inside. Yami managed to slink off and into the room with his dress. Yugi had followed to help him change. Yami looked at his refection as Yugi laced up the dress. "You look great Yami!" Yugi's smiling face joined his in the mirror. Yami finished getting the black lace gloves on and hugged Yugi tightly. "Thank you aibou." Yami stepped back and looked him over, "Aibou I just realized how tall you have gotten."

Yugi laughed and hugged him again. "I'm sure Kaiba will love it!" Yugi moved away and smiled as he opened the door, "See you a bit!" Yami turned his attention back to the mirror. The dress still felt perfect. Fitting like a glove, it contently hugged his slim body.

Seto finished searching the room, he crossed his arms and glared. _'Where the hell did he go?'_ blue eyes landing on Yugi, he made his way over to him. "Where is he?"

Yugi blinked at him. "Just in the other room." Yugi pointed to the door. "He needed a minute alone."

Seto moved past him. Bakura joined Yugi, "To bad we won't get to see his reaction." Yugi giggled and replied, "I'm sure we will hear about it."

After leaving the main room, Seto opened the door to Yami's room. "Yami, why did you leave-? " Seto cut off his sentence and openly stared at Yami. Yami looked at Seto using the mirror. Seto let his eyes wondered down Yami's back and then back up.

Taking a deep breath, Yami turned to Seto and smiled a little. For the first time he could remember, Yami began to feel nervous under Seto's intense gaze. Yami fidgeted, blush covering his whole face. The silence in the room felt suffocating. "W…well! Say something! Do something!" Yami snapped out.

The door closed with a soft click as Seto fully entered the room. "Spin around." Yami raised an eye brow but did as he was asked. Seto smirked, "so this is what the odd behavior was about." He pulled Yami over and kept the smug smirk plastered on his face. "To bad it covers your ass from view." Yami glared and smacked his arm. Seto's smirked against Yami's lips. "You have just made it that much easier to show you off." Possessively kissing Yami, he backed him into the mirror. Plastering Yami against him, the kissing only got more intense. A loud knock shook them apart, both breathing slightly hard.

"Seto, Yami! Come on! You are missing your own wedding." Mokuba pouted at the door. They reluctantly moved away from each other. Yami adjudged his dress. "Shall we?" Seto offered Yami his arm. Yami took it and followed Seto to the door. Mokuba gaped at Yami, "wow Yami! It looks even better today!"

Seto gave them both a look about to question them about Mokuba's statement when Mokuba said loudly. "Let's go!"

Yami's blush returned and he tightened his grip on Seto's arm. Yami felt Seto's arm move to wrap around his waist. They entered the room with the rest of the guests.

Mokuba smiled and announced to the room. "Please welcome Seto and Yami Kaiba!"

Everyone applauded while making comments about his appearance, Yami simply smiled, knowing his blush remained on his cheeks. Resisting the urge to hide, he pressed himself closer to Seto's side. Seto still had a smug look, he took the time to notice the way the guests were looking at Yami. Taking Yami's hand he gave him a real smile. "Let's dance." Moving into the same position that they had practiced and keeping close as the music started. The gusts blurred out as they focused on each other as they moved around the room. Seto happily tilted Yami back, kissing him. As the gusts gave their applause when Yami and Seto stood up right again. Taking Yami's hand again they began dancing as other gusts joined them.

The night came to close they made their way to the limo. Seto got into the car, Yami hugged Yugi tightly. "I will see you soon aibou." Yugi smiled brightly as Yami moved into the car next to Seto. "Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Seto smiled and pulled Yami close. "We are going two places. America is the second spot." Yami blinked at him and said, "And the first?" Seto leaned in close and whispered, "Surprise." Yami pouted. "Really?" Yami knew this was revenge for the dress surprise, shrugging it off he threw himself on Seto, kissing him. Seto smiled for a brief second into the kiss, until he let himself fall into the moment. His life couldn't get better.


End file.
